La vida de Bella Swan
by aizen63
Summary: Isabella swan tiene una vida normal, o eso cree ella, con una pequeña niña de 8 años q es todo un remolino y un antiguo amor que regresa a su vida, como se las arreglara?... HIATUS
1. Conociendo

_Disclaimer: ya lo sabenn los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer lo demas si es mio, la historia no la saque de mi cabeza, lamentablemente la mayoriaa son hechos de la vida real hahahahah

* * *

_

_Capitulo 1_

_CONOCIENDO…_

Dicen que la vida te da demasiadas vueltas, que parece una rueda de la fortuna a veces te toca arriba y otras abajo; Si alguien me hubiera dicho en lo que me iba a convertir, obvio pensaría que es la mejor broma que me han jugado, pero en fin aquí estoy; yo Isabella Swan a mis cortos 24 años – dicen que es la plenitud de la mujer… o eso quiero creer para no sentirme tan vieja xD – y con mi no tan pequeña hija, Lizzy, mudándonos, por fin! a nuestro nuevo apartamento.

Si se preguntan cómo llegue hasta aquí es fácil, después de graduarme de la licenciatura en derecho, Alice mi hiperactiva amiga, me convenció con sus tácticas poco convencionales para asistir a una entrevista en uno de los mejores firmas de la ciudad de Seattle y aunque yo pensé que difícilmente conseguiría el empleo debido a mi nula experiencia, pues me equivoque porque si lo obtuve; y finalmente dos largos años de esfuerzo después tengo mi casa.

Después de que Alice se entero me fue imposible detenerla y evitar la inminente decoración, pero que puedo decir esta pequeña diablilla si que tiene talento y sobre todo mi Lizzy es feliz siendo cómplice de Alice.

Lizzy es mi vida, mi todo; mi pequeña hija de ocho años (bueno ni tan pequeña) es el centro de mi universo, por ella fue que Salí adelante, la que me dio fuerzas para no rendirme, y claro como me puedo rendir si esta pequeña con la influencia de Alice cada día pide mas y mas.

Aun recuerdo cuando me entere que ella iba formar parte de mi vida, sentí que el mundo se me caía encima y como no, si con apenas 16 años me enfrentaba a una gran responsabilidad, pero también fue la mejor noticia que pude recibir; ¡iba a ser mama! Y desde entonces la pequeña es mi motor.

Me gustaría decir que mi vida siempre ha sido fácil, que el criar a Lizzy no me ha costado, claro no puedo decir que he sufrido por estar sola y no tener apoyo porque a excepción del padre de Lizzy he tenido demasiada compañía, mis padres: Renne y Charlie, Alice quien no solo me ayuda a cuidar a mi hija, Paris que aunque pasa de los 20 es cómplice en las travesuras de mi hija, Sophie que llega al rescate cuando Alice se pierde en su burbuja con su amado Jasper a quien Lizzy llama "tío Jazzy" y por ultimo y no por eso menos importante mi gran confidente Ángela, quien además de ayudar con Lizzy y salvarme el día, es con quien siempre cuento en los momentos que "entro en crisis" como yo lo llamo a sentir que me desmorono.

_Que como conocí a todos mis fieles salvadores, pues a Alice y Jasper, Ángela y Sophie las conocí en la universidad; Alice es diseñadora de modas, Jasper estudio Psicología (he de reconocer que es muy bueno en su trabajo), Ángela estudio junto conmigo la carrera de Derecho y Sophie es Maestra de literatura en la universidad; y desde que conocieron a Lizzy y supieron mi historia fuimos inseparables, a Paris la conocí antes de saber que traería a este mundo a mi hija, obvio conoció a su padre pero como buena amiga me apoyo y a partir de eso hemos compartido innumerables aventuras xD, Paris es una escritora famosa y tiene su propia sección en la Revista Cosmopolitan._

* * *

_ Bueno como les comente en la nota, estoy modificando los horrorcitos de esta hsitoria asi que si les gusta mas como esta esto agradescanselo a MAGGICE que se tomo el tiempo de ayudarme saluditos chika eres genial!_


	2. Un dia de Mudanza

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer a mi solo me toca la parte de la loca hsitoria!_

* * *

_Capitulo 2_

_Un día de mudanza_

Regresando al presente, hoy nos mudamos a nuestro nuevo apartamento, como era de esperarse, esto parece una estampida, mientras Alice y Lizzy ordenan donde va cada mueble, Jasper, gracias a las sutiles amenazas de mi amiga, sube las cajas, Sophie y Paris acomodan la cocina y mi habitación

— ¿Bella en que caja empacaste los vasos? — pregunto Paris desde la cocina

—Paris, crees que si lo supiera ¿tendría este desastre? – le respondí a mi loca amiga, mientras yo me hacía cargo de la ropa de mi Armario.

—Cierto — dijo Paris, mientas se sumergía dentro de una nueva caja.

Y después de esta "larga y productiva" charla todo mundo se perdió entre cajas; cuando volví a ser consciente del mundo real me di cuenta de que era un poco tarde y como todos estaban tan concentrados decidí llamar para pedir un par de pizzas.

Cuando termine de pedir las pizzas recordé que Ángela además de haber faltado a nuestra cita de mudanzas no había llamado y como tarde la llame para invitarla a cenar.

— ¿Hola? — dijo Ángela al contestar la llamada

— Hola, Ángela soy Bella — respondí

—A hola Bella, ¿cómo estás?, A que debo tu llamada — pregunto mi amiga

—Pues a que me preguntaba que te había sucedido para no tener tu presencia en lo de la mudanza- le dije

— ¡Madre santa! Es cierto, lo siento Bella de verdad soy una despistada, lo olvide por completo, pero dime ¿qué puedo hacer para compensarte? !Oh hermosa amiga! — Expreso Ángela con cierto tono meloso _–__era su forma de persuadirme para que no me enojara con ella, debo mencionar que funciono __–_

—No te preocupes Áng. Pero te esperamos a cenar y no acepto un no por respuesta —amenace

—OK, voy para allá— contesto y colgó.

45 minutos después las pizzas y Ángela habían llegado y nosotros estábamos cenando entre risas y buen ambiente.

…

Al terminar de cenar Jasper se percato de la hora, pero estábamos tan a gusto y tranquilos que el tiempo se nos paso Volando y obvio al ver lo tarde que era decidieron que era tiempo de marcharse.

—Mañana vendremos a terminar Bella tu solo pon el horario para comenzar — dijo una muy entusiasta Alice — Jasper y yo somos materia dispuesta — añadió.

—Alice ¿no crees que deberías consultar eso con Jasper antes de decidir por él? — mencione sarcásticamente ganando una mirada asesina por parte de la aludida y unas cuantas sonrisas de las chicas.

Por fin concluimos que con que comenzáramos a las 9:30 estaría bien ya que mañana era domingo y a nadie le gusta levantarse temprano.

Como todavía no estaba lista la habitación de Lizzy ni la mía decidimos "_acampar en la sala_", si así llamábamos a dormir en el sofá sólo con una frazada y como estábamos en pleno verano pues sería una noche cálida.

—Mamá hoy fue un día genial, tía Alice es ¡lo máximo! Y nuestra nueva casa ¡me encanta! — afirmo Lizzy demás de emocionada pero con un toque de cansancio.

— ¿Llamas genial a desempacar cajas o mover muebles?, si que eres rara, – le conteste burlonamente a sus palabras

—No me digas rara mamá, sólo digo que, ¡es genial decorar! ¡Yupi! — dijo mi entusiasta niña

—Bueno pues no expreses tan pronto tu opinión porque aun queda bastante trabajo para mañana peque — terminé dándole un beso de las buenas noches en la mejilla — que duermas bien mi cielo — y me acomode en mi cama temporal.

—Hasta mañana mamita – dijo mi soñolienta hija antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_Weno ahi les va el segundo cap corregido si les gusta ya saben dejen Reviews!_

_hahahahaha_

_que conste que todo es sin presiones xD_


	3. Cine y Pijamada

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios :( son de Meyer pero la trama si es mia hahahahahha_

* * *

_Capitulo 3_

_Cine y pijamada_

Una semana después de todo el ajetreo de la mudanza por fin nos encontrábamos preparando mi pequeña y yo para una noche de cine y todo esto como recompensa a la gran ayuda que obtuve de mi mini mosquetera, Liz. Cabe mencionar que aunque mi hija es pequeña, nunca, pero nunca hay que subestimarla en cuanto a elección de películas, así que hoy nos dirigíamos a ver Coraline.

Una muy emocionada Lizzy cantaba:

— ¡O si!¡ Yupi, vamos al cine, yuhu!

25 minutos después mi pequeña y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala de cine con nuestras palomitas, refrescos y un montón de dulces y demás comida chatarra.

Debo decir que la película fue todo un éxito a "_pesar de que ya estoy un poco grandecita"_ adoro esté tipo de películas y más cuando mi hermosa hija me acompaña, – en cuanto a ella – bueno es Liz, salió del cine gritando y cantando feliz.

—Amé Coraline tengo que decirle a Paris que me traiga a verla, nuevamente — grito mi "_entusiasta y discreta"_ hija para que nadie en el cine se enterara.

— ¿Liz y para que quieres ver Coraline por segunda vez? — le cuestione un poco confundía por las ocurrencias de la niña

— ¡Ay! Mami es simple y no te ofendas, pero no es lo mismo verla contigo que con Paris—dijo mi pequeña con una enorme sonrisa como si fuera la más obvia de las respuestas.

— Está bien, Liz si tú lo dices, —reí— sólo deja que llamemos a Paris y nos ponemos de acuerdo con ella — conteste en lo que sacaba mi celular del bolso y marcaba el numero de Paris

— _¡Hello! Paris al habla __—_contesto divertida mi amiga

—Hola Paris, so… — intente contestar pero unas pequeñas manitas me lo impidieron cuando me arrebataron mi celular.

— ¡Tía Paris!, ¡quiero ver Coraline, otra vez!, ¿me llevas?, ¿si, si? — Grito Lizzy por el teléfono — ¡Yupi! ¡Tía Paris es la mejor!, bueno pero no se lo digas a la tía Alice porque se enoja, si, ¿por favor? — terminó Liz pasándome el celular.

—Ahora si ¿Paris como estas? — dije cuando Lizzy me concedió hablar con mi amiga

—_Bien, Bells estoy en mi apartamento terminando de arreglarme para una cita __—_ contesto París con cierto tono Picaron

— ¡Uy!, eso suena genial y ahora ¿quién es el afortunado? — Cuestione

—_Su nombre es Embry, y es Jeezz ¡Guapísimo!_ —Rió mi amiga soñadoramente—, _además tiene un cuerpo de infarto_ — añadió entre risas mi amiga

—Ay Paris no cambias, pero me alegra, bueno ya no te interrumpo mas, suerte que te vaya genial con Embry— le dije sinceramente

—_Gracias Bella, por cierto dile a la nena que paso por ella el miércoles para ir al cine y así tu descansas un rato del remolino que tienes por hija_ – _nos vemos, besitos _— dijo por último y corto.

—Y ¿ahora que hacemos mama? – preguntó mi niña con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿Bueno que te parece si nos vamos a la casa compramos comida por ahí y nos dedicamos a jugar scene it? — le ofrecí sabiendo que ella amaba ese juego.

— ¡Si mami! Será súper mega divertididisimo, pero ¿solo seremos tú y yo? — me dijo mi pequeña con una sonrisa maliciosa

—Bueno que te parece si llamamos a Ángela y a Sophie — conteste antes de que me preguntara — recuerda que es sábado y Alice y Jasper están "_ocupados_"

— ¡Ok mami, entonces será noche d chicas! ¡Urra pijamada! — canturreo mi pequeño loro.

Mientras llegábamos al auto decidí mandarles un mensaje a las chicas para reunirnos en la casa.

_ Chicas es sábado lizzy y yo estamos algo aburridas… jaja nos vemos en la casa… Pijamada?_

_Bella _

Cuando me disponía a arrancar Sophie Confirmo:

_ Ok bells llego en 20 minutos nos vemos_

_Sophie :D _

Y cuando íbamos de camino Áng. También confirmo:

_ Ok chicas, ya voy para allá_

_P.D. yo llevo la cena :D_

_Áng. _

Así que en el trayecto a la casa Liz opto por prender la radio y como estaba sonando la canción de PARANOID de Jonas Brothers se puso a cantar.

_thats why my ex stills my ex i never trust a word she says im runnin all t__he background cheks she freaking out, evertime i turn around something just not right_

Si definitivamente esa es lizzy, a veces me pregunto si no le hará daño juntarse con Alice, y cuando la veo así de hiperactiva es cuando tomo nota de no dejarlas tanto tiempo juntas.

Cuando llegamos Lizzy y yo bajamos del coche y corrimos, hasta llegar al departamento, y cambiarnos con nuestros respectivos pijamas y estar listas para recibir a las chicas, Lizzy salió con súper pantalón de Hanna Montana y una playera de los Jonas Brothers –_si esta niña ve demasiado Disney Channel_–y yo bueno, con una pijama Color Rosa de Victoria Secret's – obvio cortesía de Alice en navidad.

La chicas llegaron puntuales y entre la comida china, y la de Tako Bell que trajo Áng quede súper satisfecha de tanta comida.

—Áng Esto de que traigas comida rápida, no es bueno, como mucho — le dije soltando una enorme carcajada.

—ay Bella, exageras… nop no es cierto, creo que todas pensamos igual — me contesto divertida Ángela.

—Bueno chicas es hora de jugar — les dije.

— ¡Yupi! Hora de Jugar — salto Liz muy emocionada.

—Bueno enana escoge tu pareja para comenzar a jugar — obvio yo ya sabia su respuesta, pero bueno

—Mmm… —dijo mi nena con un dedito en su barbilla, pensando — yo creo que voy a jugar… —señalando con su dedito contesto — ¡con Sophie! — termino gritando emocionada.

**…**

Dos horas después de tanto jugar la pequeña Liz comenzó a bostezar, así que la mande a que se lavara los dientes y cuando lo hizo la lleve a su cuarto y la arrope.

—Buenas noches princesa —bese su frente — que tengas dulces sueños.

—Gracias— bostezo – mami — bostezo — buenas noches.

Y sin más se durmió; yo salí del cuarto y apague la luz; las chicas estaban terminando de limpiar todo lo que habíamos regado, así que llegue y me les uní.

Y diez minutos después habíamos terminado, así que nos tiramos en el sillón y empezamos a platicar.

—Y ¿que tal el trabajo Bells? — cuestiono Sophie

—Pues últimamente eh tenido bastante, pero, no me quejo, me encanta mi trabajo — respondí— y tu Áng ¿qué noticias tienes?

— ¿Recuerdan el chico de mi trabajo que me gusto?

—Si el que dijiste que tenía bonitos ojos, ¿no? — dijo Sophie

—Ese mismo, pues su nombre es Ben y… — dijo Áng a modo de suspenso — ¡me invito a salir!

Gritamos las tres a la vez — que emoción — y obvio ¿aceptaste? — pregunte.

—Obvio Bells, ese chico me encanta, así que el viernes después del trabajo vamos a ir a cenar — explicó mi amiga un poco avergonzada.

—Supongo que vas a necesitar la ayuda de Alice — le sugirió Sophie

—Claro, esta chica en cuanto a moda se trata es genial — contestó Áng con una enorme sonrisa.

—Además es Alice, es imposible que no se entere — les dije a mis amigas.

—Es cierto, no sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre se entera – sonrió Sophie.

—Bueno chicas creo que ya es un poco tarde — bostece — y tengo un poco de sueño, vamos a dormir; además mi monstruito es medio madrugador — dije.

—Claro Bells, entonces ¿cómo dormiremos? — pregunto Áng

—Ay chicas, ya saben que no es necesario preguntar, mi casa es su casa — termine y me fui a dormir.

* * *

_Chicass sigoo subiendo las mejorass y ya meritoo tengo el proxx cap listoo, asi q no se desesperen xq de k subo subo jajajaja_

_saluditoss_

_y ya saben si les gusta esto, deejen Review!_


	4. Hiperventilando

___Disclaimer: ya lo sabenn los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer lo demas si es mio, la historia no la saque de mi cabeza, lamentablemente la mayoriaa son hechos de la vida real hahahahah_

* * *

_Capitulo 4_

_Hiperventilando_

Debo decir que lo que predije se hizo realidad, pues creo que no, en efecto Lizzy, madrugo, y con mucha hambre por lo que fue a mi habitación y me salto encima para conseguir despertarme y así prepararle el desayuno.

Y aquí estoy, en la cocina en domingo y temprano, preparando el susodicho desayuno de mi "_adorable_" hija, que por cierto la nena no quería desayunar si no le preparaba hot cakes.

—Liz, — le grite a mi pequeña — ¿puedes venir un momento?

— ¡Ya voy mamá! — Respondió desde su habitación — ¿qué paso?

—Ve y despierta a la Tía Áng y a la tía Sophie, diles que el desayuno esta servido.

— ¡Sopas mami ya voy! — dijo y salió corriendo en dirección a la sala.

Mientras lizzy "_despertaba tiernamente"_ a sus tías yo seguí con mi labor de terminar los hot cakes.

—Buenos días Bella — me saludo Áng, un poco somnolienta.

—Hola, ¿dormiste bien?

—Si tu sofá es realmente cómodo, —comenzó a reír

—O si claro, como tú digas amiga — le dije sarcásticamente — ¿y Sophie?

—Se quedó jugando con Liz, pero ya viene, dime ¿te ayudo en algo?

—Oh, si no te importa, ¿podrías colocar la mesa? — le pedí poniendo mis ojos de cachorro atropellado, estilo Alice.

—Claro Bella; oye por cierto no te ha llamado Alice — comento mientras sacaba los platos de la Alacena.

—No, creo que para Alice aun es temprano… — comencé a decir cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar — uy creo que hable muy pronto — le expresé antes de contestar.

— ¿Bueno? — dije

— _¡__Hola Bella soy Alice!_ —Contesto mi muy eufórica amiga — _¿qué vas a hacer hoy, Bells?_

—Hola Alice, estoy preparando el desayuno, las chicas están aquí, bueno menos Paris, pero la verdad no tenemos planes para más al rato — al instante me arrepentí de haber dicho eso ya sabía lo que venia — ¿porque?

—_Ok, eso es perfecto, voy para allá_ —y colgó.

—Chicas, más vale que se apresuren a terminar su desayuno, — las mire antes de continuar —Alice viene para acá.

…

A los diez minutos de estar desayunando Lizzy tenía un hot cakes en su boca y lo masticaba apresuradamente, Sophie tomaba jugo y Áng estaba indecisa entre tomar otro hot cakes o no, y yo estaba terminando el mió cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré nada más y nada menos que con mi hiperactiva amiga Alice.

—Hola Bells, — grito mi saltarina Amiga y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Alice, pasa — dije mientras abría lo suficiente la puerta de mi departamento para que entrara — y ¿a qué debo tu prisa por reunirte con nosotras? — le cuestione.

—Bueno, pensé que ya que es domingo…. Te gustaría…. ¡Ir de compras!

—Ay Alice sabes que odio ir de compras —me queje

—Vamos Bells, a Liz le fascina ir, hazlo por ella, ¿sí? — me dijo con su famoso puchero.

—Ok, pero deja que las chicas y yo nos arreglemos — le hice prometer.

—Bueno, pero no me hagan esperar demasiado — contesto con una enorme sonrisa tipo Alice.

— Está bien, pasa y únetenos en el desayuno — le comente mientras me rendía.

— ¡Si! – Dijo con sus típicos saltitos – _de verdad que aquí es cuando me pregunto de dónde saca tanta energía__ – _

…

Todas nos encontrábamos rumbo al maravilloso centro comercial – _agh si como no_ –

Al llegar lizzy fue la primera en saltar del auto y tomar la mano de mi saltarina amiga Alice, para dirigirse a la primera tienda que tuvieran a la vista

Mientras Alice y lizzy veían la sección de niñas decidí escaparme un rato de estas compradoras compulsivas, así que le di a Alice una considerable suma de dinero para que le comprara sus antojos a mi pequeña, y le avise a las chicas que estaban viendo no se que cosa y salí de ahí.

Me dirigí a la librería – _o debería decir mi santuario_ – o si amaba ese lugar, es genial el olor a libro nuevo que se desprende en el ambiente, simplemente me perdía al en ese lugar. Después de un considerable tiempo, me entraron unas enormes ganas de tomar un café, y entonces me fui al starbucks que se encontraba en el área de comidas del centro comercial.

Cuando esperaba a que me llamaran para recoger mi orden ahí parado cerca del área de las mesas el hombre más guapo y endemoniadamente sexy, alto, de buen cuerpo, una sonrisa que te deja sin aliento y su cabello cobrizo _–__ oh dios mío, que hombre –_ ligeramente despeinado y unas orbes esmeralda ¡preciosas! _- por dios Isabella contrólate_ – me reprendí mentalmente

Al verlo inmediatamente recordé a aquel tierno adolescente que me volvía loca cuando apenas tenía 14 años, Edward Cullen ¡Mi primer novio, mi primer beso! Y claro mi primera decepción amorosa

…_.Flash back…._

—_Edward, sabes que te amo verdad — dije mientras besaba dulcemente los labios de mi novio._

_Claro que si mi Bella, igual que yo te amo a ti — me contesto cuando nos separamos de nuestro beso y mantenía unidas nuestras frentes._

_Nos encontrábamos en el porche de mi casa después de ir al cine, ya era tarde y mi padre no tardaría en salir y pedirme que entrara "ya que era muy noche para mí". Edward me abrazaba y me acariciaba el cabello mientras yo escondía mi cara en su pecho, amaba estar así con él en tanta paz sin hablar solo abrazados y dándonos tiernos y castos besos. _

…_.. Fin flash back….._

—Isabella, pero que estas pensando —me dije a mi misma, claro que era ilógico hace mas de 10 años que no lo veo, como puede estar parado en el área de mesas es… _Oh no, ¡no puede ser, si es el!_

Después de empezar a hiperventilar fue cuando me di cuenta que tenia que salir corriendo de ahí – _se supone que ahora soy una adulta madura, lo sé pero, ¡este hombre siempre me descontrola!_ – antes de que me viera, di media vuelta para regresar con las chicas.

La primera a la que encontré, gracias a dios fue a Ángela, así que antes de reunirnos con las demás me ayudo a tranquilizarme, cosa que le agradecí infinitamente además de que evitara preguntar algo.

—Bells, ¿ya te sientes mejor? —por el tono de su voz supe que de verdad estaba preocupada

—Creó que si Áng., vamos con las chicas, — añadí — y gracias por no preguntar y solo estar ahí — le dije sinceramente.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Si, Áng, pero creo que me sentiré mejor si les cuento a todas juntas, ¿te importaría?

—Claro que no Bells, ve con las chicas en lo que yo llamo a Paris para que se nos una — me dijo y saco su móvil.

…

Tarde en encontrarlas, ¡pero lo logre!, Lizzy estaba emocionada por el montón de bolsas que traían en sus manos las tres, Alice estaba igual o mas emocionada que mi hija, así que la única que agradeció que las sacara de ahí fue Sophie…

Paris llego veinte minutos después y alice llamó a Jazz para que se llevara a Lizzy y poder tener "_una charla de chicas_", cosa que le agradecí, la verdad no me sentía con ánimos de fingir que nada me pasaba, y aquí estaban mis amigas tomando café y escuchando "_mi encuentro_".

—Ahora si Bella, estamos solas que paso — Áng rompió el silencio.

— Resulta que estaba esperando a que me llamaran para ir por mi pedido, cuando a dos mesas de donde estaba vi al tipo mas sexy que se puedan imaginar…— comencé mi relato cuando Paris me interrumpió

— Pues debe ser un verdadero espécimen, para que hasta te hayas puesto así — dijo Paris totalmente divertida

—La verdad es que si estaba guapo… digo… bueno, si es un súper bombón — dije totalmente sonrojada

— bueno Bells, puedes ser mas especifica, me estas matando de los nervios — esta vez fue el Turno de Sophie

—Esta bien ya me dejare de los rodeos e iré directo al grano — Pause — Recuerdan aquel chico que fue mi novio cuando tenía 14 años, del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada — les pregunté

—Te refieres a tu primer novio, — respondió Alice. — Edward, se llamaba ¿no?

—Si Alice, el mismo; — suspire

— Bella, no me digas que lo viste — preguntó asombrada Áng — pero, ¿estas segura que era el?

—Áng Claro que estoy segura—Le respondí un poco ofuscada— ¿crees que si no hubiera sido él, estaría así? – aunque la verdad me siento tonta, eso paso hace demasiado tiempo…

—Pero por lo que nos contaste de verdad sentías algo fuerte por el — rebatió preocupada Paris.

—Pero yo solo era una niña, no es posible que después de tanto yo me siga descontrolando como si fuera una adolescente — les conteste en un tono que denotaba molestia.

—Pero Bells, si de verdad lo quisiste es lógico que te sientas así. — me contraataco Sophie, mientras me daba reconfortantes palmadas en la mano.

—Sophie, ¿es normal que haya hiperventilado y casi me desmaye? — le respondí

—Bells perdona que lo pregunte, ¿pero estas segura que no sientes nada por el? — me pregunto Ángela.

— ¡Áng Como me preguntas eso, es… imposible… pero… no, solo fue un romance entre dos chiquillo que no sabían ¡nada! — conteste al borde del colapso *

—Bella, yo estoy de acuerdo con Áng. Piensa las cosas y tranquilízate — dijo Alice

—Si Bells, además quien te asegura que lo volverás a ver — termino Paris.

—No te ahogues en un vaso de agua, toma todo con calma — apoyo Ángela.

—Pero bueno, dejando todo el drama de lado, como esta eso que la correcta Bella Swan le llama bombón a un hombre — pregunto Alice mientras movía sugestivamente las cejas

—Ay Alice eres única – le dijo Sophie botada de la risa

— Es la verdad Alice— dije mientras me sonrojaba — es imposible llamarlo de otro modo, ¡es que si lo hubieras visto! — les confesé un poco mas tranquila — pero de verdad, gracias chicas, ya me siento mejor.

—Hay Bells para eso estamos las amigas — musito Ángela mientras me abrazaba.

—Bueno después de todo este ajetreo, que te parece si vamos por tu pequeña demonio y se van a tu casa a descansar — me aconsejo tiernamente la duende.

—Si Alice, creo que ya fue demasiado para Jazz cuidar a Liz — le dije.

—Hay Amiga, claro que no, Jazz es un niño junto a ella, —contesto burlonamente

….

* * *

* esa palabra la Utiliza muchoo una amiga mia de la Uni hahahah Caritoo no me cobree derechos de autorr hahahahaha

_buenoo chikas les subi otro cap corregidoo goy nada mas xq andoo felizz, kien sabe porque nomass xq mi musoo inspirador vino a visitarme hahahaha_

_saluditosss y si les gustaa dejen revieww, no less cuesta nada ¿si? ^.^_

_Aizen_


	5. ¿Vuelve lo malo del pasado?

______

Disclaimer: ya lo sabenn los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer lo demas si es mio, la historia no la saque de mi cabeza, lamentablemente la mayoriaa son hechos de la vida real hahahahah

* * *

_Capitulo 5_

_¿Vuelve lo malo del pasado?_

Cuando llegamos a las puertas del departamento notamos unos ruidos muy extraños, así que con mucha cautela Alice abrió la puerta, pero nunca nos imaginamos la escena que íbamos a tener que presenciar.

El ruido extraño resultó ser la tele, la peli que estaba, se había terminado y Lizzy y jazz estaban despatarrados en un sillón ¡dormidos!

Lizzy estaba profundamente dormida encima de jazz y este hasta tenia la boca abierta, fue una escena además de cómica tierna, por supuesto le pedí a Alice que no despertara a Jazz, yo solo retiraría a Liz de su regazo y listo, pero no contábamos con que el pobre de Jazz despertaría sobresaltado cuando dejo de sentir el peso de Liz.

— ¡¿Que paso? Donde esta Liz — grito mi desesperado amigo

—Tranquilo Jazz, solo soy yo, Bella, ahora si me llevo a Liz — lo tranquilice — por cierto gracias por cuidar a mi hija — le agradecí

—No te preocupes, para que están los amigos, además sabes que tu mounstrito es encantador — dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Y era cierto tanto Alice como Jasper y porque no decirlo la misma Lizzy amaban pasar tiempo junto y en especial mi pequeña que se volvía loca cuando tenía las tardes con su tío "Jazzy"

Así que nos despedimos de los chicos para dejarlos terminar su fin de semana y yo irme a descansar, no sin antes prometerle a Alice que cualquier cosas que llegara a necesitar la llamaría y a Jazz que Lizzy pasaría mas tiempo con él. El trayecto a casa fue tranquilo, Lizzy siguió dormida y yo sumida en mis pensamientos mientras conducía.

…

Cuando llegamos a la casa, deje a Liz en su cuarto, le cambie la ropa que traía por su pijama y la metí bajo las cobijas, le desee buenas noches y partí en dirección al refrigerador, a sacar un bote de helado de fresa* junto a una enorme cuchara para terminar sentada en la sala leyendo un libro.

Y mientras leía mi libro me puse a pensar en lo extraña que me sentía, en lo complicado que hoy fue; no lo voy a negar desde la última vez que vi a Edward soñé con el momento de volver a verlo, pero nunca imagine el efecto que esto iba a tener en mi, es ilógico que después de tanto tiempo esto aún me afecte, ¡ya no tengo 14 años, por dios! Se supone que tengo actuar acorde a mi edad, sobre todo por mi paz mental, pero Edward siempre ha sido una parte importante de mi vida, por lo mismo decidí no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, total como dijo Paris que probabilidades hay de que lo vuelva a ver…. ¿no?

…

El lunes por la mañana fue un caos total, mi peque no encontraba el suéter del uniforme, y yo, bueno ¡yo no encontraba mi móvil!

Veinte minutos después mi pequeña y yo nos encontrábamos rumbo al colegio, obvio un poco tarde pero nada que nos imposibilitara llegar a la escuela. Por fin llegamos a la escuela, así que me baje la deje en la entrada le di un beso y salí dispara a mi trabajo no sin antes prometerle a Liz que pasaría por ella; generalmente Renne, mi madre pasaba por ella y la cuidaba mientras yo estaba en la oficina, y aunque a mi hija le encantaba pasar tiempo con su abuela prefería que yo fuera por ella, así que hoy como no tenia mucho trabajo, me escaparía para pasar una tarde con mi pequeña traviesa.

Cuando llegue a la oficina directamente me dirigí a la sala de juntas donde mi día de trabajo comenzaba y es que precisamente hoy, John, mi jefe como todos los lunes reunía a toda su inmensa lista de abogados para encomendar nuevos casos; durante la semana pasada yo había hablado con John para que me dejara libre y no es que me sobre el dinero pero la verdad el ultimo caso en el que estuve trabajando – o mas bien estoy pues todavía no dictan sentencia definitiva – me tuvo demasiado ocupada y la realidad es que me agoto excesivamente.

John nunca se ha caracterizado por ser un jefe tan blando con sus empleados pero el siempre me decía "_en secreto_" que el me veía como a una hija, así que de cierto modo cuando yo le pedía algo, el jamás se negaba.

Así que aquí estaba al lado de dos de mis colegas esperando la famosa "_asignación_" para poder ir a mi oficina, revisar unos expedientes, e irme a mi casa o tal vez ir al centro comercial – _uy mas vale que Alice no se entere de esto porque me mata por no invitarla _– antes de pasar por mi Liz a la escuela.

—Buenos días señores, Bella —dijo John cuando entro a la sala de juntas.

—Días —contestaron todos los presentes

—Como es costumbre ya saben para que los llame, cierto — añadió — así que vayamos al grano.

—Crowley, Newton — revisen este expediente y háganse cargo — ¡_hurra!_ Comenzó la repartición

—Young esta vez trabajaras con O'Malley** — les dijo y estos asintieron

Y así trascurrió hasta que ya no hubo más casos, obvio como dije John no me asigno nada - _nunca me dice que no_ - así que revisar los pendientes me tomo cerca de una hora y media, y Heme aquí estacionando mi auto para ir al centro comercial, la verdad que después de tanto año con Alice algo se me tenía que pegar o ¿no?, además el otro día - cuando vi a Edward- antes de que pasara todo el drama vi una blusa que me gusto._ Alice es mala influencia._

Antes de pasar a recorrer las tiendas e ir por mi maravillosa blusa morada, pase al starbucks por un café -oh si amo la cafeína en mi sistema- mientras lo esperaba me sumí en mis pensamientos, hasta que el timbre de mi móvil me distrajo, era un mensaje.

_«__Isabella, quiero ver a mi hija, mañana paso por ella._

_Dimitri.__»_

Cuando vi el mensaje me desplome, Dimitri había vuelto, él era mi pareja durante la preparatoria y por ende el Padre de Lizzy, lo conocí ahí, el iba un grado mas arriba que yo, aunque era mas grande de edad.

Mi historia con el no comenzó con un amor a primera vista, la verdad que lo conocí por casualidades del destino, el era novio de la primera amiga que tuve cuando comencé la preparatoria, Jane, debo decir que ambos se llevaban de maravilla era hasta cierto punto empalagoso verlos juntos, obvio que en muchísimas ocasiones me toco verlos dado que Jane y yo éramos inseparables; Dimitri comenzó siendo mi amigo, en una de las tantas veces que Jane nos dejaba solos el y yo conversábamos y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando mas, el jamás mostró otras intenciones hacia mi porque claro en ese entonces aun existía Jane y por mi parte el fantasma de mi ex aun me atormentaba, Dimitri conoció mi vida completa, supo la historia completa de Edward al igual que mi loca obsesión después de terminar, jamás me juzgo solo se dedico a escucharme y estar ahí para mi, después de que termino con Jane esta dejo de hablarme pero yo continué mi amistad con Dimitri el estuvo para mi en todo momento, siempre me presto su hombro para llorar y me escuchaba.

Después de un tiempo de "_ser amigos_", las cosas se complicaron un poco mas y ambos decidimos darnos una oportunidad, y a pesar de que de verdad el me hacia muy feliz, yo aun seguía recordando a Edward; claro que esto jamás lo supo Dimitri yo me concentre en hacer que nuestra relación funcionara y lo logre porque luego de un tiempo yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de el, era mi amigo y mi novio así que decidí sin importarme nada mas entregarme a él.

Decisión de la cual jamás me he arrepentido, porque gracias a ello obtuve el regalo mas grande de todos, a mi pequeña, pero para él las cosas fueron diferentes, a pesar de que el era mayor que yo por 4 años se comportó como un verdadero niño e hizo lo mas conveniente para su persona, desaparecer, y desde entonces no ha cambiado.

Los primeros años de ser madre fueron caóticos, cuando tuve a Lizzy, mi amado Dimitri regreso a mi lado pidiendo perdón por dejarme sola y yo como toda una idiota enamorada lo acepte sin mas; 2 años después vi que no había cambiado en nada y lo deje y el como "venganza" - o yo que se - pero huyo nuevamente, un años después de no saber nada de el, el digno señor regreso, claro que ahora con el pretexto de "_solo regrese por mi hija_" _idiota_, obvio el encanto duro solo un pestañeo y, se volvió a ir.

Y así ha sido la historia hasta llegar al día de hoy donde desde hace como 2 años que no sabia nada el, a porque Dimitri es un experto "_rastreador_" según el, para mí es un perfecto mago por que desaparece y bueno también debo concederle que siempre logra saber dónde estoy, así que no me extraña que ya sepa mi nueva dirección, pero si el piensa que esta vez va a regresar como si nada, se equivoca, no se lo voy a permitir es hora de que ese hombre y yo tengamos una larga conversación sobre la estabilidad emocional de mi pequeña.

Y para lograr llevar a cabo mis planes a llame a Paris para que adelantara la tarde de películas del miércoles por el martes, solo espero que no tenga una cita.

— _¡__Aló!_– contesto Paris

—Hola, Paris — suspire — tengo un pequeño problema algo complicado — pause — como decirte… mmm… crees que puedas cambiar el miércoles de películas martes — termine mientras cruzaba los dedos.

—_ha__y, Bella, eso me suena a que Dimitri volvió, ¿cierto?_ — afirmo mi perceptiva amiga.

—Si Paris, me mandó un mensaje y dice que mañana pasa por ella, ¡ja!, como si yo lo fuera a permitir.

—_Claro, Bells cuenta conmigo, yo paso por ella al colegio mañana y no te preocupes por la hora tu solo me llamas cuando te deshagas de la molestia y te la llevo, ¿va? _

—Mil gracias amiga eres única, buenos hasta mañana — y colgué.

Bien un problema menos que resolver, ahora solo me quedaba decirle a Lizzy, que su _adorado padre_ –ni siquiera merece ese título- había vuelto.

* * *

_* Ese es mi sabor de helado favorito ^.^_

_** Veo demasiado grey's Anatomy asi que no me culpen amo esa serie jajaja_

_Uyyy y sigoo subiendo capiss corregidoss_

_Besitos_

_Aizen _


	6. Conversando con Lizzy

______

Disclaimer: ya lo sabenn los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer lo demas si es mio, la historia no la saque de mi cabeza, lamentablemente la mayoriaa son hechos de la vida real hahahahah

* * *

_Capitulo 6_

_Conversando con Lizzy_

Después de mi mañana en el centro comercial se arruinara posteriormente de comprar mi blusa morada salí de ahí y decidí ir por Lizzy, aunque aun le faltaban dos horas para salir aprovecharía para leer un rato dentro del auto y despejarme un poco para que la nena no notara mi actual estado de animo cortesía de Demitri.

Y es que aun me encontraba un poco asustada por la repentina _aparición_ de mi _adorado_ ex, la verdad que aunque ya no me sienta ligada sentimentalmente a el por desgracia sigue siendo una sombra en mi vida y lamentablemente la más afectada en todo esto es mi pequeña hija y a pesar de ello es muy inteligente para su edad pero Demitri no deja de desestabilizarla psicológicamente.

Así que hoy tenia que tratar con mucho tacto el tema con la enana, tenia que verificar que tanto le afectaría esta vez a Liz volver a ver a Demitri y que tan de acuerdo esta con que yo le cierre la puerta de nuestras vidas, lo que si es un hecho es que Demitri a mi vida no vuelve, y aunque las chicas insistan con que es tiempo de que tenga alguien que me apoye la verdad yo estoy a gusto así.

Estaba tan metida en mis cavilaciones que ni cuenta me di que el libro jamás lo saqué de mi bolso y Liz ya estaba dentro del auto -_¿cómo pasaron dos horas tan rápido? _

—Hola bebe, ¿qué tal la escuela? – pregunte a Lizzy mientras le daba un beso.

— ¡Mama!, no me digas bebe ya soy grande — replico — y en la escuela me fue bien — contesto con una enorme sonrisa.

Reí ante su ocurrencia—ok olvidaba lo "_grande"_– que eres, perdón lizzy – y bueno ¿quieres ir a comer a algún lado? — dije mientras rodaba los ojos.

—No, ma la verdad el fin de semana fue suficiente para mí de comida chatarra — dijo mi solemne hija de 8 años con actitud de persona mayor-

—Bueno ¡comida casera haya vamos! — respondí en camino hacia la casa.

—Por cierto Lizzy, tía Paris, va a pasar mañana por ti — le comente mientras íbamos rumbo a la casa

—¡Hurra! Amo cuando la tía Paris va a la escuela por mí y pasamos la tarde juntas — señaló Liz con un toque de exaltación estilo Alice. — pero eso quiere decir que mañana tendrás una junta importante ¿cierto? — Pregunto mi perspicaz hija - _Y ahí va a estallar la bomba_

—ummm… Liz… corazón… de hecho mañana solo voy por la mañana al despacho — suspire, le tendría que contar la verdad— Tu papá quiere verte…

— ¿Charlie?, pero si lo vi el viernes — comenzó con un tono renuente y con una mueca en su bello rostro

Cuando Lizzy era pequeña Charlie mi padre siempre estuvo para ella, debo decir que a veces sentía un poquitin de celos, digo yo era su hija y ella su princesa o sea raro; así que ella comenzó a llamarlo papá.

—Liz — dije en tono serio — sabes que no me refiero a Charlie…sino a… Demitri.

Y después de eso mi pequeña se rehusó a hablar conmigo durante el trayecto a la casa; sabía que Liz iba a reaccionar así, pero que podía hacer, ocultárselo no era conveniente y menos con la personalidad explosiva de mi niña, capaz que su querido padre la busca y a mi me cuelga por ocultárselo.

…

Ya habíamos llegado a la casa yo estaba preparando la comida mientras pensaba en que iba hacer ahora con todo este desastre, mi _maravilloso_ ex regreso y mi pequeña niña esta encerrada en su habitación porque odia cuando Demitri viene a descontrolar su vida, solo porque él, en un arranque de sentimentalismos se acordó que tiene una hija.

Decidí dejar a lizzy que se desahogara en su habitación, en lo que yo preparaba la comida, ya después iría a conversar con ella y arreglaríamos el mal entendido; esto era algo común cuando Demitri aparecía, _- era algo así como una rutina -,_ yo le decía a Liz que había vuelto, ella se enojaba conmigo, yo preparaba comida especial para ella, hablábamos y se arreglaba todo.

Y aquí estaba en la puerta de su habitación lista para hablar con ella y terminar todo el drama del día de hoy.

_Toc toc toc_

—Liz, puedo pasar — hable mientras tocaba la puerta de su cuarto

—S-si…ma-mami – dijo mi pequeña entre sollozos

Cuando la vi hecha un ovillo en su cama con lagrimas recorriendo sus pequeñas mejillas de dos pasos recorrí el espacio de la puerta a la cama me hinque y acaricie con ternura sus cabellos.

Me partía el alma verla así y todo por un capricho pero que podía hacer, a final de cuentas como Renne mi madre siempre me ha dicho: «_debiste de pensar con la cabeza cuando conociste a Demitri y no con tus alocadas hormonas__»_ y tenía razón quiera o no Demitri es su padre y yo lo único que puedo hacer es estar ahí para consolar a mi pequeña.

—Quieres hablar — le pregunte

— ¿Porque mami? – suspiro

— ¿Porque, qué? peque — dije mientras seguía consolándola.

—Porque tiene que volver Demitri, porque cuando estamos bien mami, y porque viene y me promete tantas cosas si se va ir — termino con una nueva tanda de lágrimas.

—Ay peque, es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, pero — suspire — esta vez es diferente, porque no lo vas a ver si tu no lo deseas.

—De verdad mami no lo tengo que ver — pregunto esperanzada.

—Si Liz ha llegado la hora de cerrarle las puertas a Demitri, ya te hizo mucho daño corazón… ¿estás de acuerdo? – concluí.

—Si, pero me prometes que no va a volver, yo solo quiero a mi Papi Charlie, ¿si mami?

—Ok, peque ahora vamos a comer que te prepare un filete y unas papas fritas — bese su frente y salimos juntas

— ¡Hurra! ¡Mi mami es la mejor!

Comimos en un cómodo silencio, el tema "Demitri" no se toco mas al fin y al cabo habíamos llegado a una decisión Demitri no volvería a ver a Lizzy por el bien de ella y por fin saldría de nuestras vidas.

Cuando casi terminábamos la comida el timbre de la puerta sonó, yo me levante a abrir no sin antes advertirle a Lizzy que terminara su comida; cuando abrí la puerta jamás imagine lo que me iba a encontrar un enorme ramo de Tulipanes y lo peor fue cuando me encontré con una pequeña tarjeta la cual contenía en una elegante escritura:

_«__Para la mujer que conquisto mi corazón hace bastantes años._

_Pd. Espero no haber olvidado tus gustos,_

_EC__»_

Cuando leí la nota me sorprendí sobremanera, como demonios Edward Cullen consiguió mi dirección, pero a la ves una estupida sonrisa se formo en mi rostro porque _¡mi guapísimo ex novio aun recordaba mis flores favoritas yupi!_

— ¡que guay mami y esas flores! – grito lizzy sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—Umm… este…las flores... —y ahora que le digo — al parecer son mías.

—Y quien te las mando — pregunto muy entusiasmada.

— ¡Liz!, como se nota que tía Alice es una mala influencia, — dije intentando cambiar el tema -_cosa que no funciono_-

—Vamos, ya di de quien son las flores

—bien, son de — me mordí el labio — Edward un ex novio

—Estoy hay que contárselo a tía Alice — sonrió maliciosamente la nena mientras tomaba el teléfono de la casa y le marcaba a su tía Alice.

—Tía Alice – grito por el auricular la pequeña alargando la última letra del nombre de la duende. —A mi mama le mandaron flores — pauso y dijo — su ex novio Edward —Ten dice tía Alice que quiere hablar contigo — dijo lizzy mientras me pasaba el teléfono_- pequeña traidora-_

—Uy esta me la pagas, enana — la reprendí antes de contestarle el teléfono a Alice.

—Umm… si Alice – conteste insegura

—_¡__Porque no me llamaste antes! ¿Porque Edward te mando flores? ¿Lo volviste a ver?—_

—Para Alice, las flores, acaban de llegar, no tengo idea del porque las mando y no, no he visto a Edward por Dios Alice, Tranquila — conteste.

—_voy para allá_ — dijo con un gritito más alto de lo normal

—No Alice tranquila solo son unas flores, mejor guárdate para mañana, porque… voy a ver a Demitri — le solté.

—_¿__QUE? ¿Porque?_ – dijo desconcertada

—Me mandó un mensaje que quería ver a Liz, ya hable con ella y mañana hablo con Demitri, Paris la va a cuidar así que cuando pase la tormenta las llamo y nos reunimos te parece — pregunté.

—_De acuerdo, Bells cualquier cosa me avisas, entendido_ — amenazó

—Si "_mamá"_, un millón de gracias nos vemos — y colgué

—Ok pequeña ahora tu y yo nos vamos por un helado, te parece — le dije a mi enana mientras tomaba nuestros abrigos

—Super ma, pero después me llevas al parque ¿sí? – dijo con sus ojos de cachorro atropellado.

—bien, Liz vamos — dije y salimos

…

Una hora después Liz traía en su mano un helado de chispas de chocolate y yo un pequeño de Fresa, las dos nos encontrábamos sentadas en una banca del pequeño parque al que nos gustaba venir y aunque a mi peque le gustaba jugar en los pequeños columpios se resistió a ir en lo que se terminaba su cono.

—Liz, ¿te puedo preguntar algo pequeña? — dije

—Sí mami, dime

—A ti te molestaría si… este…umm —balbuce incapaz de preguntarle

—Tu buscaras un novio — me contesto Liz — claro que no, pero si lo encuentras no lo beses delante de mí, asco —no pude evitar reír ante su ocurrencia

—ay Mi pequeña que cosas dices, pero de verdad no te molestaría, digo no estoy buscando a nadie pero solo es curiosidad — le aclaré.

—Claro que no mamita, yo solo quiero que seas feliz como yo — respondió la nena con una enorme sonrisa — bueno voy a los columpios.

Y así mi pequeña me dejo sola, mientras ella se perdía entre todos los niños que ahí se encontraban, yo me dedique a observarla jugar y tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien se sentó a mi lado hasta que hablo.

—Hola, ¿estás sola? – pregunto una aterciopelada voz

—No estaba viendo a mi… — y ahí me detuve cuando voltee a verlo — Ed…Edward que… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Venia caminando por ahí, cuando te vi aquí sentada, pero dime ¿como estas? ¿que hiciste de tu vida? — preguntó

—Edward hace años que no se de ti y vienes aquí como si nada y esperas que yo te reciba con los brazos abiertos — le respondí un poco enojada y me levante con la intención de ir por Lizzy — hasta luego Edward.

Al parecer Lizzy vio la escena porque enseguida se dirigió hacia mí y antes de que Edward pudiera verla yo la escondí tras de mi para dirigirnos hacia el auto y poder ir a casa, aunque nunca me he avergonzado de tener una hija pienso que no era necesario que el se enterara de ese pequeño detalle.

Cuando llegamos a la casa el tono de mensaje de mi móvil sono.

_«__Tienes razón, haré hasta lo imposible por recuperarte, Te extraño_

_EC__»_

Aun no entendía como es que después de tener una vida relativamente normal de la noche a la mañana se convierta en un completo remolino y me trastorne toda:

Primero mí adorado tormento y ex novio de secundaria hace su triunfal regreso después de 10 años de no tener ni la mínima idea de que es de su vida y segundo el genialísimo padre de Lizzy le nace de un momento a otro el amor a su pequeña después de años de ni siquiera llamar para saber de ella; simplemente genial.

Por lo mismo decidí no darle tanta importancia a lo de Edward, ni a como consiguió mi dirección y mi número de móvil, tenía que enfocarme primero en algo más importante: hablar con Demitri. Y es que esta vez no era una simple charla sobre que demonios pensaba hacer con mi hija, no, era para por fin sacarlo de nuestras vidas; y no era para mi bienestar era para la estabilidad de Liz y es que ver la carita triste de mi pequeña y las lagrimas que salían de sus ojitos para darme cuenta que era lo mejor, así que con ese pensamiento y esa firme decisión me fui a la cama.

…

* * *

_Otro capi mas corregido... xD_

_saluditoss dejen reviewws! ya falta menos para que suba el nuevo capitulo,_

_aizen _


	7. Demitri regresa

_Disclaimer: ya lo sabenn los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer lo demas si es mio, la historia no la saque de mi cabeza, lamentablemente la mayoriaa son hechos de la vida real hahahahah_

* * *

_Capitulo 7_

_Demitri Regresa_

La mañana del martes fue normal, esta vez Liz no tardó en encontrar su uniforme ni sus zapatos y yo bueno, yo si tarde un poquitin con mi teléfono pero nada que nos retrasara.

Llegue sin ningún contratiempo a la oficina y mi linda secretaria Kate me esperaba con una gigantesca sonrisa y una humeante taza de café en sus manos.

—Buenos días Kate. ¿Porque tienes una taza de café en tus manos y una enorme sonrisa? — Le pregunté — y no es que me este quejando, sabes que amo cuando lo haces

—La verdad, era para lograr que me dijeras el porque esta mañana muy temprano llego un enorme ramo de tulipanes a tu oficina — se carcajeo mi secretaria.

— ¿Que llego temprano un qué?, Kate —pregunte dudosa— segura que era para mi —dije enarcando una ceja

—Pues a menos que todo este tiempo hayas mentido respecto a tu nombre: Isabella Swan, las flores no son para ti — término impaciente por mi respuesta

—No, entonces creo que estas en lo correcto —corté mientras entraba en mi oficina

Y si efectivamente ahí encima de mí escritorio un enorme ramo de Tulipanes me esperaba y aunque creía tener una ligera sospecha de quien eran no dije nada, preferí corroborarlo al leer la tarjeta:

_«__Espero que tengas un excelente día de trabajo y pienses en mí._

_EC__»_

Aunque lo negué, la verdad es que recibir ese detalle de parte de Edward logro plantarme en la cara una tremenda sonrisa a lo largo de la mañana y me ayudo un poco a despejarme y pensar con claridad en como iba a mover las cartas con Demitri.

Y estando tan metida en todos los documentos pendientes que tenía apenas si fui consiente de lo rápido que transcurrió el tiempo, así que a eso del medio día Kate me informo que era hora de ir a ver a mi ex verdugo y enfrentarme a la realidad.

—Bueno Kate hasta mañana — me despedí

—Suerte Bella — me dijo —y no lo olvides me debes una explicación de los tulipanes — dijo moviendo sugestivamente las cejas.

—Gracias, Kate, hasta mañana —me despedí mientras movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

…

Cuando llegue a la casa antes de bajarme del coche mi móvil comenzó a sonar,

— ¡_Hola Bella! solo para reportarnos,_ — se escuchó del otro lado del auricular las carcajadas de mi hija y mi amiga

—Hola Paris, supongo que ya recogiste a Lizzy, o me equivoco — más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

—_Nop, ya la tengo en mis manos sana y salva, ahora vamos por algo de comida _—dijo Paris mientras reía—_ la nena quiere hablar contigo_

—Que paso mi pequeña, como te fue en la escuela — interrogue a Liz

— ¡_Muy bien mami!, y mi tía Paris vino por mí y vamos a ir a comer comida chatarra y después me va a llevar al cine… _—_ y justo ahí la corte_

—Tranquila corazón yo se que estas emocionada, — pero bueno espero que te diviertas, besos y pásame a tía Paris anda — me despedí de mi pequeño monstruo

—_Bueno como la peque aquí ya te contó todo nuestro itinerario, a mi solo me resta decirte ¡Suerte! _—rió mi amiga—_ y ya sabes me hablas cuando termines _—contesto Paris al volver a tomar el teléfono de las manos de Lizzy.

—Gracias Amiga te lo agradezco infinitamente y bueno nos vemos al rato ¡chaito! — me despedí y colgué.

Cuando llegue a casa intente perder el tiempo limpiando un poco la habitación de mi nena pero estando tan ansiosa por acabar con todo este drama me fue imposible, así que mejor me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala a esperar a que llegara la visita _incomoda_.

Y la verdad es que la espera no me duro mucho tiempo, a mi ex le dio hasta por ser puntual así que a eso de las 2:30 de la tarde el timbre comenzó a sonar y al abrir la puerta vaya sorpresa que me lleve: Demitri con una caja de chocolates y un enorme oso de peluche en sus manos.

—Hola Isabella — saludo Demitri en el momento que le abrían la puerta.

—Demitri, pasa — le respondí secamente

—Este… esto es para ti y para la niña — dijo mientras depositaba en mis manos la caja de chocolates y el enorme oso de peluche.

—Gracias, quieres tomar asiento — le pregunte por mera cortesía porque en estos momentos lo único que sentía era una enorme rabia de verlo ahí parado como si nada y creyendo que con unos simple chocolates y un bendito oso de peluche va arreglar las cosas… ¡Arg!

El asintió con una torpe sonrisa de arrepentimiento y tomo asiento en el sillón más cercano mientras que yo me fui al otro extremo y… ahora si a comenzar la batalla.

— ¿Y la niña? —pregunto luego de que yo tomara asiento.

—Liz, fue con Paris al cine —conteste secamente

— ¿Y no le dijiste que quería verla?, ¿o ya esta por traerla? —me pregunto ingenuamente.

—La verdad es que… Elizabeth no quiere verte —respondí mientras lo veía a los ojos.

—Pero… ¿porque?, acaso ¿le dijiste algo sobre mí? — _Ganas no me faltan idiota __-_pensé para mí

—Demitri, por favor que clase de madre me crees, aunque el "_tú y yo_" no funciono, se claramente que tú eres su padre y por más que me molesten tus "_desapariciones_" y tu falta de compromiso hacia ella, jamás le prohibiría que te viera — le solté mientras intentaba calmarme, y aun que apenas llego, este hombre siempre me sacaba de mis casillas con solo verlo.

—Pero, entonces porque no quiere verme, sabes muy bien que si no vengo es por evitar problemas contigo —me contesto muy ufano

— ¿Problemas conmigo? – Le pregunté —a que te refieres Demitri, si discutimos es porque tu piensas que con venir aquí cada dos años, o cuando te acuerdas es ser un buen padre, y yo no discuto contigo es esa actitud tuya de padre sabelotodo que tienes.

—Actitud de Padre sabelotodo, de que me estás hablando.

—Por favor pero si siempre vienes aquí a decirme como debo criar a mi hija, cuando lo mas que has estado con ella son ¡2 horas! ¡Por Dios!

— ¡Pero si es mi hija, tengo derechos!

— ¿Derechos? cuales derechos, esos se ganan y créeme que es lo menos que tú has hecho, o dime, ¿alguna vez te has preocupado realmente por Liz?

—Claro que sí, tampoco me veas como un desalmado, por dios es mi hija, obvio que me preocupo por ella.

— ¿Ah, sí? Y dime como, porque hasta donde yo se jamás has estado cuando Liz se enferma, o ¿alguna vez me has preguntado que le falta?

—No… pero vengo a verla— respuesta idiota

—Demitri entiende el venir esporádicamente a ver a la niña, jamás te va hacer un buen padre, para lograrlo necesitas dedicarle tiempo, cariño y cuidados, y créeme es todo lo opuesto a lo que ha recibido de ti.

—Está bien, lo reconozco, pero tú tienes la culpa— si cuando él se ve acorralado culpa a todos.

—Pero yo porque, te repito jamás le he hablado mal de ti a _mi_ hija—haciendo énfasis en el mi— y aunque me gustaría que ella supiera la clase de padre que tiene no lo hago, solo por el pequeño detalle que tú eres su Progenitor.

—Es que todo sería mejor si tú y yo regresáramos, la niña necesita ver a sus padres juntos. — volvemos a la misma historia

—Por Dios Demitri, ¿para qué?, para que a cada cinco minutos tu y yo ¿peleemos?, no mi hija no necesita eso, además de que ella ya tiene un padre al cual ADORA y es totalmente correspondida

—A ósea que ya le metiste por los ojos a uno de tus tantos amantes ¿verdad?, es por eso que mi bebe ya no quiere verme, porque de seguro ese mal nacido le metió ideas en su cabeza. —No sé si reírme o patearlo por idiota.

—No Demitri, no tengo ningún amante, no soy como tu, para mi es primero Liz.

—Entonces ¿cómo es eso de que ella ya tiene un padre?

—Muy fácil. Es Charlie, que a diferencia tuya si se preocupa por Liz, la mima y esta ahí para ella cuando lo necesita.

—Pero Charlie no es su papá, soy yo

—Exacto. Pero tú nunca estas para Liz, ella no te necesita temporalmente te necesita siempre.

— ¿Y porque no me llama?

—Para que, para que le contestes que estas ocupado, o que no puedes venir, no Demitri, además es tu responsabilidad estar ahí para ella, no de ella hablarte

—Entonces ¿me estás diciendo que todo esto es mi culpa?

—-No se trata de buscar culpables entiéndelo, simplemente se trata de que aceptes tus responsabilidades y te hagas cargo, pero en este caso ya es demasiado tarde Liz esta muy lastimada, y ya no quiere saber nada de ti

—-Pero yo la quiero ver, tengo tiempo sin saber de mi hija, dame esa oportunidad.

—No soy yo la que te niega esa posibilidad es ella la que ya no quiere sufrir por tus promesas incumplidas, yo solo te hago llegar el mensaje y como madre de Liz acepto lo que ella decida.

—Solo tiene 8 años como la dejas tomar una decisión así, no sabe lo que quiere—sentencio molesto.

—Tal vez, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que ya no pienso seguir viendo como mi hija se ilusiona con lo que tú le prometes y después desapareces.

—Y si tú me dieras una oportunidad, quizás todo cambiaria, yo podría ser una constante en su vida

—Ya te lo dije Demitri el "_tu y yo_" no funciona lo nuestro hace años que no existe a mi también me heriste y me dejaste sola cuando mas te necesitaba, ya no soy la adolescente que cree en tus promesas.

— ¿Es que acaso hay alguien más?

—No Demitri, entiéndelo mi hija es primero y aunque lo hubiera mis sentimientos por ti desaparecieron hace mucho así que es imposible que yo te de una nueva oportunidad.

—-Entonces que va a pasar conmigo, ¿me vas a echar de sus vidas así como si nada? — _en teoría si_

—Esto no es una venganza, pero recuerda que lo que se siembra, se cosecha; y para tu desgracia es lo único que sembraste en Liz, así que el único consejo que te doy es desaparece, y espera que Liz algún día supere todo esto y te busque.

—Eso ¿es una promesa? — _si será idiota_

—No, pero te lo advierto que si ese día llega y tú vuelves a lastimar a mi pequeña vas a conocer el verdadero carácter de Isabella Swan, aunque ella te haya buscado, ¿quedo claro?

— ¿Es una amenaza?

—No, es la constatación de un hecho si dañas nuevamente a mi pequeña, así que si no tienes nada mas que decirme, te puedes retirar ya de mi casa —dije mientras me levantaba y abría la puerta en señal de que era hora de retirarse

—Está bien Isabella, pero ten por seguro que voy a volver —dijo mientras salía de mi casa.

* * *

_Uuyyy ya por fin el septimo capii corregidoo, sorry si me tarde estos dias han sido de locoss, a toda mi familia d fuera se les ocurrio parecer xD proo bueno ya esta todos los capiss corregidoss solo falta q cambie la nota de autorr asii q qq no me tardare muchoo, si les gusta dejen reviewws xD_

xoxo

_aizen_


	8. Un nuevo contacto

_Disclaimer: ya lo sabenn los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer lo demas si es mio, la historia no la saque de mi cabeza, lamentablemente la mayoriaa son hechos de la vida real hahahahah_

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 8

_Un nuevo contacto…_

Había pasado una semana desde lo de Demetri y se podría decir que mi hija y yo estábamos en completa calma, aun me preocupaba que mi pequeña reaccionara tan bien después de que le dije lo que hable con su padre y aunque fue una decisión tomada por ella como toda mamá osa no podía evitar pensar que a lo mejor después de la platica ella se arrepintiera.

Así que después de todo el drama la pequeña y yo planeamos darnos un respiro yendo de compras al centro comercial y después nos reuniríamos con las chicas en el boliche para platicar tranquilamente sobre los últimos acontecimientos y distraernos un rato, pero antes de todo nos esperaba un delicioso desayuno en casa de mis padres, y de paso aprovecharía para consultar con Charlie los beneficios o perjuicios de mi decisión, respecto a Elizabeth.

—Arriba, pequeña es hora de irnos — dije entrando en su habitación.

—Otros cinco minutos mami, tengo sueño — me contestó aun con sus ojitos cerrados.

—Está bien, pero, pensé que tenías muchas ganas de ir de compras — dije las palabras mágicas en un tono desinteresado.

—-¿Compras, dijiste? —respondió saltando de la cama y tallándose los ojos

—Si Liz, vamos de compras, así que si no quieres que te deje tienes aproximadamente — revise mi reloj — media hora para estar lista.

—Por cierto, vamos a desayunar antes con los abuelos Charlie y Renne —le mencione mientras salía de su habitación para ir a tomar una ducha.

Y solo alcance a escuchar el grito de jubilo que mi pequeña lanzo; No éramos muy asiduas a visitar a mis padres, claro después de que técnicamente cinco días de la semana Liz permanecía con ellos, era un poco raro que el fin de semana también lo pasáramos con ellos, además; digo merecían un tiempo "_a solas_".

Media hora después lizzy movía insistentemente su pie para que yo me apresurara a terminar de maquillarme y así correr a desayunar con los abuelos

— ¡Mamá! apresúrate, —dijo haciendo un mohín —Se hace tarde para ir con mamá Renne y papá.

—Liz, ellos no van a ir a ningún lado —le dije mientras me aplicaba rimel —además ya estoy casi lista.

—Pero ¡dijiste que en media hora! , y ya se pasó el tiempo.

—Peque está bien ya termine, anda vamos — dije mientras me levantaba e iba por mi bolso y mi chaqueta.

— ¡Hurra! —Expresó dando pequeños saltitos — ¡vamos con los abuelos!

En cuanto nos subimos al auto ni tiempo me dio de elegir algo en la radio directamente conecto su IPod – regalo de mis padres en navidad después de tanta insistencia por parte de mi Liz – y de las bocina se empezó a escuchar una canción de esas que solo ella escucha del canal Disney. Y por supuesto yo no podía opinar al respecto por lo que no me quedo mas remedio que aguantarme y conducir rápido – _odio todas esas canciones_ – para llegar a casa de mis padres.

Y luego de ese escalofriante trayecto Elizabeth salio dispara hacia la entrada de la casa de Renne y Charlie, ni siquiera recordó quitar su IPod.

—Renne, Charlie ya llegamos — anuncie mientras colgaba nuestros abrigos

—Pasa Bella estamos en la cocina — gritaron desde dentro mis adorados padres.

Mi madre estaba preparando el desayuno y Charlie ojeaba el periódico, pero en cuanto vio a Lizzy, dejo de hacerlo para prestarle toda la atención a su _princesa _y abrió sus brazos para que mi pequeña se sentara en su regazo.

— Hola Charlie —salude mientras besaba el tope de su cabeza — ¿Que tal el trabajo?

— Hola Cariño — me respondió mientras iba a prestarle ayuda a Renne con el desayuno — pues ya sabes lo de siempre, atender a gente mas loca que yo.

— Hola mamá — salude de igual forma a Renne — ¿te ayudo en algo?

—Hola mi vida — me contesto mientras dejaba de lado lo que hacia y me daba un abrazo —Si quieres continua picando esto, mientras yo preparo los Hot cakes para mi pequeña

— Esta bien, dame ese cuchillo — dije mientras me colocaba un mandil para no manchar mi ropa — ¿no te molesta que hayamos venido a desayunar?

— Claro que no Isabella, además tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente

— ¿Pendiente? — _ahora si me dejo en blanco_

— No te hagas la tonta que sabes de que estoy hablando — me reprendió como cuando era pequeña — Elizabeth me dijo que te habían mandado flores al departamento.

_Enana traidora, esta me las pagas_ — Este… a era eso, pues si, pero no era nadie importante.

—Como que no es alguien importante, que yo sepa no estas saliendo con nadie, así que suéltalo ya ¿Quién es?

Así que no me quedo mas remedio que decirle la verdad — Esta bien, tú ganas — asentí derrotada — me las mando… Edward.

— ¡¿Edward? — Chillo emocionada — El mismo Edward que tú y yo conocemos, ¿el niño guapo que salio contigo en la secundaria?

— Si mamá, a menos que conozcas a otro Edward; estamos hablando de _ese_ Edward.

— Pero ¿porque te manda flores? ¿Ustedes ya no están juntos?, o es que paso algo que de lo que yo no me he enterado.- ¿están teniendo relaciones?— _santa mierda rojo asoleado era poco a comparación de a como yo estaba._

— Renne, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan curiosa? — Le cuestiono papa desde el desayunador — además Isabella ya esta _grandecita_ para saber lo que hace, ¡Déjala en paz mujer! — _oh si Charlie al rescate __–__ además que odiaba saber algo que tuviera las palabras SEXO y Bella en la misma oración _

— Charlie, pero si yo me quiero enterar, ¿Que tiene de malo? – Además es algo natural y Bella lo sabe el sexo…— bien esto no iba a ningún lado y mi hija andaba circulando por aquí-

— No tiene nada de malo, pero déjala respirar – Nunca viene a desayunar con nosotros y cuando viene tú te la vives cuestionándola.

—¡Wow! Para el carro Liz anda por aquí todavía, además no son horas de habar de _eso_ todavía es horario infantil. — complementando lo que Charlie había dicho.

— Que me preocupe que mi hija no haya tenido ni siquiera un poco de _diversión_ durante estos años no es nada malo, ¿o si? — _Y aquí entra la terapeuta Renne en acción. Dios porque me castigas ¡así!_

— ¡Mamá! — Le grite por su modo de cuestionar mi inexistente vida sexual — El que no quiera salir con nadie no tiene nada de malo, además… ya te dije que estoy bien así. — defendí mi causa –_porque hey hay sustitutos._

— Pero Bella, mi vida… — intento continuar pero Charlie la detuvo. _Dios Bendiga a Charlie._

— Renne déjala en paz, no es una mas de tus pacientes locos y frustrados sexuales, si Bells dice que esta bien, respétala — sentenció Charlie

Charlie es mi héroe, además de ser un Psicólogo reconocido y excelente en su campo. Cuando de Renne se trataba, él, es la persona ideal para controlarla. Y es que mi loca madre con su singular profesión era todo un caso; Renne era terapeuta… _sexual_. – _mis padres no son normales-_

Evitando la vergüenza, a la cual siempre era sometida por parte de Renne cambie el tema de conversación —Hay otra cosa que quería contarles — comente en un tono totalmente serio

— Tú dirás — Dijo Charlie, claramente preocupado por mi cambio de actitud

— Porque no mejor desayunamos y después les cuento — sugerí

— Está bien — dijo mi madre — ¡todos a desayunar!

— ¡Uy! hasta que por fin se acordaron de la comida — comento en un tono de total aflicción mi pequeña.

Rodé los ojos por las ocurrencias de mi hija — hay Elizabeth, cada cosas que se te ocurren, anda a lavarte las manos — la mande mientras se bajaba del regazo de Charlie.

Y en lo que Lizzy se escabullía al baño mi madre pregunto — ¿Es sobre Demetri, lo que nos vas a decir verdad? —si hubiera alguna lucecita o algo como en los juegos de azar seguro se habría prendido

_Uy además de terapeuta sexual mi madre es lectora de mentes— _Si mamá es sobre el, pero por favor hablemos después del desayuno, ¿Si? — rogando por que ella dejara el tema por la paz un momento.

— No te preocupes Cariño, Renne no tocara más el tema hasta después del desayuno — Corto Charlie antes de que mi madre interviniera.

— Gracias, — les dije sinceramente — bueno mas vale que pongamos buena cara porque Liz es demasiado perceptiva.

— Bella yo… — y justo ahí se detuvo porque Lizzy venia entrando a la cocina.

— Mamá, ¿por la tarde podemos ir a la heladería que esta cerca del parque? — Dijo Liz cuando entraba a la cocina.

Y mirando a Renne con una expresión de no es el momento le conteste a Liz — Claro que si pequeña, pero ahora desayuna — y bese sus cabellos.

La Charla termino en esos momentos, mis padres sabían que hablar de Demitri con Lizzy cerca era un tema demasiado peligroso, así que por el momento nos dedicamos a disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno cortesía de Renne, el cual paso entre risas y conversaciones triviales.

Después del desayuno, liz se fue a la habitación de mis padres a ver caricaturas y yo aproveche su escape para hablar sobre mi inesperado encuentro con Dimitri a mis padres.

— Ahora si niña ya estamos solos – suéltalo — ataco mi madre en cuanto me acomode en el sillón de la sala.

— Renne, mujer tranquila — la reprendió mi padre.

— Charlie como quieres que me calme si por su culpa el desayuno lo pase ¡en una completa angustia! — a otra de los hobbies de mi madre es ser Dramaturga.

— Tranquila, mamá no es nada que no haya pasado antes — dije en un tono que intento ser calmante para mi madre.

— Entonces si fue otra vez Demetri — esta vez el tono de Charlie sonó con fastidio.

— Si papa, el otro día me mando un mensaje — rodeé los ojos — quería ver a _su_ hija.

Charlie soltó la carcajada — ¿O sea que hasta hoy se acordó que tiene una?

— Ahora tú cálmate Charlie, si ya sabemos que ese hombre es así, ¿que es lo que te extraña? — contraataco Renne

— Renne por dios que no ves que esto les afecta a tu hija y a tu nieta y no estoy enojado solo resalto lo obvio.

— Tranquilícense los dos, Demetri siempre vuelve cuando mas tranquilas estamos, y no es que me encante que lo haga, pero el es así — me encogí de hombros quitándole importancia a la constatación de un hecho.

— Bells, ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que le prohíbas que vea a Liz? — Soltó mi madre – _y que crees que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo._

Mordí mi labio — Pues es que ese es el punto — suspire — antes de que Demetri fuera a verme hable con Liz y ella decidió no verlo más.

— Hija pero como dejas eso a decisión de un niña, ¡por dios! — farfulló Renne totalmente molesta.

— Renne, hace cinco segundos tú has sugerido que lo aleje de nuestras vidas y ahora me dices, ¿que no puedo dejarlo a decisión de una niña? — _¡agh! odio cuando se contradice._

— Bueno está bien ya no te diré más, solo una ultima cosa — con un tono totalmente diferente al anterior Renne me preguntó — ¿Estas segura de la decisión que tomaste?

Intente tranquilizarme antes de contestarle a Renne para evitar una discusión más grande — Está bien admito que Liz no tiene la mejor edad para tomar una decisión de ese calibre, pero creo que ustedes están de acuerdo conmigo, en que mi pequeña sufre demasiado cada vez que Demetri vuelve.

— Pues yo te apoyo cariño, tu eres la madre de Liz… y como tal tu sabes lo que es mejor para ella — Espetó mi padre entregándome su apoyo incondicional – _como siempre _— Además Renne esa niña ya ha sufrido suficiente.

— Gracias, papá — me levante en dirección a donde se encontraba mi padre y lo abrace — Mamá de verdad tal vez no sea lo mejor para la enana, o quizá el día de mañana ella me reproche a mi las cosas, pero, lo hago por su bien, tu mejor que nadie sabe por todo lo que he tenido que pasar — me hinque frente al sillón donde estaba y tome sus manos — sabes que no ha sido fácil y que si ustedes no me hubieran apoyado, no estaría aquí, así que no te enojes conmigo, ¿Sí?

Mi madre me dio un ligero apretón de manos antes de contestar — Nena sabes que te apoyo, simplemente me asusta que ese hombre les pueda hacer daño a ti y a Liz, ¿No crees que ya ha sido suficiente de él?

— Por eso mismo, Mamá ya me canse de vivir con el miedo y la angustia de que Demetri ¡vuelva! — ya bastante mosqueada.

— Esta bien, tú conoces a Demetri mejor que nosotros y tú padre tiene razón, es tu hija — dijo mientras besaba mis cabellos y me ayudaba a levantarme — solo prométeme que, ¿cualquier cosa nos llamaras?

Levante mi mano en señal de promesa — Acepto, todo con tal de que ustedes se queden tranquilos.

— Bueno que te parece si llevamos a esa pequeña traviesa por su Helado — cambio Charlie –_como siempre_ – oportunamente el tema de conversación.

— ¿Les importaría ir solo ustedes dos?

— Claro que no mi vida, pero, ¿Por qué no quieres ir? — cuestionó mi padre.

— La verdad, es que tengo que revisar unas cosas del trabajo y esperaba que me ayudaran con Liz — conteste en un tono de niña buena y un puchero nada acorde a mis 24 años.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando Renne soltó la carcajada — Esa fue una táctica muy hábil, sabes que no nos resistimos a cuidar la pequeña enana, anda termina tu trabajo nosotros volvemos mas tarde.

— ¡Elizabeth! — Le grito mi padre a mi pequeña para que bajara — ¿Ya no quieres ir por tu helado?

Y desde la planta alta solo se escucho el grito de júbilo de Liz — ¡Ya bajo corriendo papito!

— Liz con cuidado mi vida, no te vayas a caer — le advertí pero fue demasiado tarde se resbaló en el ultimo escalón. — ¿estas bien? — pregunté.

— si mami— mi pobre bebe había heredado mi _gracia_ para caminar

— Bueno, Bells aprovecha tu tiempo libre sabiamente — me sugirió mi madre y me guiño un ojo.

— ¡Mamá! — Le dije roja como tomate — Te dije que tengo que trabajar.

— Si, pero un pequeño descanso no le hace mal a nadie — rió divertida.

Charlie solo miraba la escena totalmente divertido y Liz los esperaba impaciente en la puerta, señal de que era hora de irse.

…

En cuanto se escucho que la puerta se cerraba Corrí por mi lap para comenzar con el trabajo y terminarlo cuanto antes y así poder dedicarle el resto del día a mi nena.

Estando revisando los documentos se me ocurrió iniciar mi sesión en el _Messenger _y lo primero que encontré fue una solicitud para agregar un nuevo contacto, me extraño porque yo no conocía a la persona y no recordaba haberle dado últimamente mi dirección de correo personal a nadie, así que por simple curiosidad lo agregue.

A los cinco minutos de continuar con mi trabajo una ventana de conversación se mostró en la pantalla.

**Extraño dice: **_-Hola, Bells ¿Como estas?_

**Bella dice: **_-Hola… ¿Quien eres?_

**Extraño dice: **_-Reconozco que ha pasado tiempo, ¿Pero como para que te olvides de mi?_

**Bella dice: **_- Dame una pista, no te recuerdo._

A pesar de que estar conversando con un extraño resultaba de lo más raro me intrigaba demasiado descubrir de quien se trataba.

**Extraño dice: **-_Vamos Bells, esfuérzate un poco, además dudo que después de lo que pasamos me hayas olvidado._

**Bella dice: **_- ¿Pasamos?, uy esto se pone interesante anda no seas malo, solo una pista ¿Sí?_

**Extraño dice: **_- jajaja… Bells, que te ha pasado antes no hubieras tardado ni 5 segundos en reconocerme._

**Bella dice: **_- si me dijeras quien eres o me dieras una pista lo sabría, pero no puedo andar a ciegas._

**Extraño dice: **_-pero es más interesante así, adoraba verte rabiar, ¡te veías Sexy!_

Y tan solo esa frase fue necesaria para que yo me diera cuenta que "_el extraño_" resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que mi adorado tormento y quien me quito varias noches de sueño por estar pensando en él… Edward Cullen.

**Bella dice: **_- ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste mi dirección de correo?_

**Extraño dice:**_- Ya ves te dije que si te esforzabas te enterarías de quien soy, ¿verdad que no estuvo tan difícil?_

**Bella dice: **_-Edward ya déjate de juegos y dime como es que obtuviste mi correo._

**Extraño dice: **_- Tengo mis contactos, pero te lo advertí… te dije que te iba a recuperar y eso es lo que estoy haciendo._

**Bella dice: **_- ¡¿Estas loco o que te pasa? Acaso te volviste un acosador._

Y así seguí discutiendo con Edward sobre los "_pros y contras_" de que el me siguiera contactando hasta que con sus simples encantos yo… me rendí.

**Extraño dice: **_- Bueno que te parece si nos vemos un día de estos._

**Bella dice: **-_Edward no insistas, dame tiempo, ¿Sí?_

**Extraño dice: **_- Pero tiempo ¿de que?, dime ¿Por que te rehúsas a verme?_

**Bella dice: **_-Han pasado demasiadas cosas… ¿Podemos comenzar por este medio primero?_

**Extraño dice: **_- Esta bien, ¿pero aceptaras que te llame aunque sea?_

**Bella dice: **_- ¿Siempre te tienes que salir con la tuya?_

**Extraño dice: **_-Claro, es parte de mi encanto… conseguir lo que quiero._

**Bella dice: **_- Como se nota que no has cambiado… me tengo que ir._

**Extraño dice: **_- ¿Te veré por aquí pronto?_

**Bella dice: **_-Creo que si, de todos modos tienes mi autorización para llamarme… hasta pronto._

Ni si quiera espere a que me contestara simplemente cerré sesión; después de la intensa y larga charla que tuve con Edward no pude evitar sonreír – _me comportaba peor que una adolescente-_ pero el gusto me duro poco, mis padres y Liz llegaron, antes siquiera de que yo pudiera recomponer mi cara de niña embobada y la primera que me lo señalo nada mas al verme fue Renne.

—Mamita ya llegamos —salto Liz a mis brazos— los abuelos me compraron un helado ¡súper grande!

— ¿Y diste las gracias? — Le pregunté.

— Claro que si mami — volteo a ver a mis padres — verdad que si Papi Charlie.

— Claro que si mi princesa— Acaricio tiernamente mi padre las mejillas de Liz — Y tu Bella, ¿Terminaste tu trabajo?

— Este… el trabajo… Si —balbuce torpemente.

Que mas podía decirles, obvio con la hiperactividad de Renne, esa no era una opción — ¿O hiciste otra cosa en nuestra ausencia? —Pregunto Renne mientras movía sugestivamente sus cejas.

— ¡Claro que no mama! — Dije completamente roja — Bueno amor creo que ya es hora de irnos, el centro comercial nos espera — voltee a ver a Liz mientras hablaba.

— ¡Yupi! El centro comercial — grito mi pequeña.

— Mil gracias por cuidar a mi pequeña, supongo que nos vemos el lunes.

Charlie cruzo la distancia que nos separaba y me dio un abrazo de despedida — Encantados de ayudarte con esta pequeña — dijo — Sabes que si me necesitas ahí estaré, ¿de acuerdo? —me susurro al oído a lo que yo solo asentí.

— Bella, ¿En la semana podemos salir a tomar un café solo tu y yo? — Me cuestiono mi madre — y sobre mis comentarios… sabes que los hago con la mejor de las intenciones.

— Claro que si Mamá, si los dejaras de hacer, es como si dejaras de ser Renne — me reí — Bueno ya nos vamos, Liz despídete.

— Adiós abuelos — dijo mientras les lanzaba un par de besos a cada uno.

…

* * *

_Helloo aqui stoy de vuelta dando lata con un nuevo capp, espero q les gustee xq le heche muchass galletaa hahaha bueno ya casi para irme, este capp se lo dedico a mi betaa hermosaa MAGGICE quee es la que le toca restaurar todos los desastres que yo hagoo, gracias nena! eres superr!_

_y pues bueno espero seguir asii d constante con los capiss todo depende de que tan ajetreada este en la uni y psss nos vemos a la Prox_

_XOXO_

_Aizen :D_


	9. ¿Aló?

_Disclaimer: ya lo sabenn los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer lo demas si es mio, la historia no la saque de mi cabeza, lamentablemente la mayoriaa son hechos de la vida real hahahahah_

* * *

Capitulo 9

_¿Aló?_

El centro comercial era todo un caos, siendo fin de semana, la mayoría de la gente aprovechaba para pasear y realizar sus compras, así que para encontrar estacionamiento fue algo complicado; cuando lo logramos inmediatamente bajamos del auto con rumbo a las tiendas de ropa infantil.

Liz eligió un par de vestidos y unas cuantas playeras con dibujos y flores en diversos colores y antes de irnos la pequeña insistió para que su madre se comprara también algo de ropa ya que según ella _"una mami siempre tiene que estar a la moda"_. «_Nota mental que Liz no pase mas tiempo del que ya pasa con Paris y Alice.__»_

Cuando ya nos dirigíamos hacia el estacionamiento listas para partir, pasamos por una tienda donde vendían todo tipo de instrumentos de música y aunque yo no le di mucha importancia la pequeña enana no pudo evitarlo y se quedó prendada del aparador.

— Lizzy corazón, ¿Qué es lo que ves? — Cuestione — además las chicas ya nos esperan en el boliche, anda vamonos.

— Nada mami — mordió su labio insegura –_como yo_ — bueno…. Es que… yo quería preguntarte si… 

— ¿Qué si puedes que? — hablo tan rápido que fue inútil tratar de entenderla.

— ¿Puedo tomar clases de música por la tarde? — me pregunto utilizando un lindo puchero de "_atropellaron a mi cachorrito esta mañana_" que siempre funcionaba.

— Liz, ¿Clases de música? — Arquee mis cejas en señal de contrariedad — ¿Estas segura?

— Si mami, además mi amiga Maggie va a una academia que esta cerca de la casa, tal vez ¿Podría ir con ella?

Entrecerré los ojos — Eso quiere decir que tu pequeña tramposa ya lo tenias planeado — advertí.

— Bueno… así como planeado… planeado pues no tanto porque aún me falta ver si Maggie acepta que yo vaya con ella — dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa

— Eres increíble Elizabeth Anne— moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro — Pero creo que este tema es un poco serio y debemos platicarlo con Renne — Elizabeth iba a discutir pero la corte poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios — Recuerda que ella es la que pasa por ti al colegio

Poniendo ojos de cachorro atropellado dijo — pero me prometes que lo pensaras.

— Esta bien, anda vamos que las chicas nos esperan — y le di una palmadita en su pequeño trasero.

— Mami, ¿Te he dicho que eres la mejor? — comento Liz en un intento de persuadirme para que rápidamente aceptara sus nuevas actividades.

Mientras subía al coche le conteste — Pequeña ya te dije que lo iba a pensar no es necesario que intentes persuadirme.

— Pero es la verdad mamita, ¡Eres la mejor! — y sin más me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. _Que no tenga que hacerlo no significa que no disfruto que lo haga._

El trayecto hacia el boliche fue demasiado tranquilo Liz estaba descansando de nuestra maratón de compras y gracias a dios el tráfico no estaba muy pesado así que en un santiamén llegamos.

Las chicas ya estaban jugando cuando nosotras llegamos así que solo pasamos por un par de zapatos para cada una y nos unimos a ellas, Liz llego directo a los brazos de Alice y la lleno de besos, claro esta que mi amiga no se quedo atrás en cuanto tuvo a la pequeña en brazos correspondió su eufórico saludo con mas besos, yo por mi parte me limite a saludar a las demás en lo que "_las niñas"_ se saludaban.

— Hola chicas — Bese la mejilla de Áng que era la que mas cerca me quedaba

— ¡Hola Belliux! — Correspondió a mi saludo Sophie

— Hola Sophie

Cuando ya no me quedo nadie más por saludar todas nos dispusimos a platicar sobre que había acontecido en nuestras vidas durante estos días, Ángela nos relató sobre su cita con Ben, Sophie como siempre liada con sus estudiantes y un montón de exámenes que aplicar, Paris a lo que nos dejo entrever aun seguía saliendo con el tal Embry - ¡uy! dos semanas consecutivas con el mismo chico era algo nuevo - Alice dijo que su semana había sido tranquila y de inmediato se centraron en escuchar lo que según ellas era mas importante: Edward y Demetri.

Así que me dispuse a contarles todo lo que había pasado con esos dos, hasta llegar a la plática de Renne, a la cual todas apoyaron y asentaron que la llamarían para poner un plan en marcha y "liberar a Bella de la soledad" – uy como si necesitara un hombre ¡bah!- es que ellas de plano o se hacían o es que no entendían que yo no necesitaba un hombre y a pesar de ser presa de sus constantes bromas sobre mi inexistente vida sexual, yo era feliz, ¡Mi "amigo" aun funcionaba!.

Las horas pasaron demasiado rápido y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta la noche había caído y era un poco tarde para que mi pequeña estuviera fuera y sus bostezos me lo confirmaron así que nosotras nos despedimos de las chicas y partimos a descansar después de la maratón de compras y una tarde en compañía de Alice y las chicas.

— Mami, ¿Quién es Edward? — Pregunto Liz cuando partimos rumbo a nuestro apartamento — es el que te ha estado mandando las flores bonitas, ¿Cierto?

Santa madre porque tiene que ser tan perceptiva esta niña — Este…si…el mismo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas peque?

— Porque mi mamá Renne lo menciono esta mañana y tú te pusiste colorada — me mostró sus hermosos dientes en una enorme sonrisa — además la tía Alice no deja de mencionar que a ti te gusta — comento haciendo una sonrisa burlona.

— Elizabeth Anne— la reprendí — Sabes que Alice exagera la mayoría de las veces, pero si te quieres sentir mas tranquila, él es un _amigo_ de la infancia — dije enfatizando la palabra amigo esperando no dar mas detalles sobre _él._

— Esta bien mami, si tu lo dices — contesto levantando los hombros.

Y yo creo que logre mi cometido de no dar mas detalles porque después de ahí la pequeña se quedo tan tranquila que cuando llegamos a la casa ¡Ya estaba dormida!; termino exhausta durante nuestro paseo, y pues me toco cargarla hasta su habitación y prepararla para dormir, lo cual no me llevo mucho tiempo y en un santiamén estuve fuera de su habitación.

En cuanto puse un pie fuera de su habitación mi móvil comenzó a sonar así que no me quedo otra que correr hacia la sala donde se encontraba mi bolsa y por ende mi móvil, lo saque y era número desconocido

—¿! Aló! — contesté

—_Bella_ — ¡_santa jodida mierda_!

Cautelosamente respondí — ¿Si? — _¡este hombre me va a matar de un infarto!_

— _Espero no estar aprovechando demasiado pronto mi permiso para llamarte_— se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

_¡Ay madre mía! Siento las piernas de gelatina_ — Por supuesto que no Edward, pero, ¿Que no platicamos hace rato?

— _¿te molesta que haya llamado?_ — contestó con una nueva pregunta.

— No me respondas con otra pregunta, y no, no me molesta que me llames, solo… es raro —contesté mordiendo nerviosamente mi labio inferior.

Se escuchó una melodiosa risa del otro lado— _Esta bien, tú ganas… llamé porque sentía…como decirlo…ansiedad por escuchar tu voz nuevamente._

— Ansioso tu Cullen — pregunté y una pequeña risa se me escapo de los labios.

— _Porque te extraña, siempre me ha gustado el timbre de tu voz… es sexy._

Por suerte a Edward se le ocurrió llamarme y no podría ver que en estos momentos estoy ¡Roja como tomate! — ¡Uy! veo que sigues igual de directo.

— _Eso fue lo que te enamoro de mi, ¿Cierto?_ — _Uy juega rudo- _pensé para mí

— Edward, podrías no meterte en esos temas, ¿Por favor? — le pedí.

— _Que tiene de malo ya te lo dije, volví por ti, ¿A que le temes Isabella?_

— Edward — lo reprendí cual niño pequeño — no te tengo miedo…es…un simple resguardo.

— _Pero de que te proteges, mujer ¡solo soy yo!_ — se defendió.

— ¡Exacto!, eres tú, ese es el problema- cuanto tenemos que no sabemos nada el uno del otro— le espeté para que comprendiera mi punto.

— _Bueno si el problema es no vernos, pues vamos a vernos tú dime cuando._

— Ese no es el problema, simplemente… que no recuerdas como termino la ultima vez que nos vimos — balbuceé.

— _No tiene porque ser igual_ — me contradijo— _en aquellos tiempos éramos demasiado jóvenes e ingenuos._

— Edward yo era todo menos ingenua — dije un poco molesta — Sabes perfectamente que lo que ocasiono nuestra ruptura fue culpa de ambos.

— _¡Por dios! Ninguno de los podía prevenir eso, nosotros no tuvimos la culpa._

— No quiero seguir discutiendo esto mejor déjalo ahí — le pedí — Edward, solo intenta…ir más despacio…por favor, ¿Si?

— _Esta bien, cariño tu ganas_ — ¡ay me llamó cariño! — _Vamos a ir al ritmo que tu elijas, dime, ¿como estas?_— cambió abruptamente el tema de conversación a lo cual yo le agradecí infinitamente, no me sentía con ganas de continuar discutiendo sobre lo mismo y hacerle entender el porque de mis "miedos".

— Estoy bien Edward, no me quejo de lo que tengo, vivo bien, ¿Qué tal tú? — le respondí.

— _Mmm… intuyo un tono renuente en tu contestación, vamos dime mas detalles_ — me apremio.

Porque me tiene que conocer tan bien — Claro que no, son imaginaciones tuyas, simplemente no se que decir —me golpee la frente por lo estúpido que se escucho eso.

Su melodiosa risa inundo mi móvil — _Y a que se debe eso, aun te pongo nerviosa._

— Hum, como que estas muy pagado de ti mismo no crees — a pero de verdad este hombre tenia de donde.

— _Quizá solo un poquitin, anda contesta ¿te pongo nerviosa?_— me presiono.

— No me pones nerviosa Cullen — dicen que no son tan malas las mentiras piadosas — Pero esta bien, dime que quieres saber, no han pasado cosas tan relevantes en mi vida… solo lo normal.

— _Tengo_ _diez años sin saber de ti y ¿Sólo eso me puedes decir?_ — me preguntó.

— Bueno pues mi sueño de ser abogada se cumplió estudié en la CUNY— le comente — No me preguntes de mis años de universidad fueron desastrosos.

— _Siempre supe que lo lograrías_ — me elogió.

Podía ser más lindo este hombre, con sus solas palabras, ya estaba toda derretida — Gracias, aun que te confieso estuve a un pelo de no seguir mi sueño.

Totalmente interesado en mis detalles "morbosos" me cuestionó — _debió ser un motivo muy fuerte para que no pudieras dudaras, ¿o me equivoco?_

Y la que volvió a dudar fui yo, era tiempo de decirle sobre liz, o aun era demasiado pronto — este… si fue un asunto un tanto complicado que por el momento prefiero dejar ahí, ¿Te importaría?

— _Esta bien, cuando tu quieras me lo dirás_ — respondió totalmente serio y preocupado por mi.

— Bueno ya te dije que yo soy abogada, trabajo en una firma de Seattle, no me quejo me va muy bien, tengo una… — y justo ahí me detuve porque mi gran boca iba a revelar a mi mas preciado _Tesoro._

— _¿Tienes una que Bella?, ¿una hija?_ — inquirió.

— Este… este… no una bella casa… si una bella casa, eso quise decir — conteste atropelladamente por miedo _al que dirá_ respecto a mi pequeña.

— _Vamos sugar no me mientas, crees que no se de_ — dudó al pronunciar su nombre — ¿_Elizabeth es que se llama?_

— Como es que… como sabes tu de mi hija — lo cuestioné.

— _Bells, el mundo es un pañuelo,_ — añadió — _además cuando me propongo algo nada es imposible._

_Y no me quedo más remedio que aceptar mi derrota—_ Si tengo una hija Edward, contento.

— _Pero Bella, por Dios que tiene de malo._

— Es que… no se… digo soy…. Madre soltera — le respondí.

— _¿Y el punto al que quieres llegar es…?_ — y antes de que le pudiera contestar el cayo en lo obvio— _Sugar, ¿te preocupa lo que yo pueda pensar sobre tu hija?, ¿es eso?_

— No me preocupa que te asustes, pero te lo advierto Cullen, con mi hija nadie se mete — le aseguré— solo odio que me juzguen y me compadezcan.

— _Ésa es la Bella Swan que yo conozco, y claro que no me molesta, ni te compadezco,_ — pauso — _lo admito es… un poco difícil de digerir, pero nada más._

— De verdad, no te molesta, digo la gente siempre me juzga y pues mi Lizzy lo es todo para mi… — iba a continuar mi diarrea verbal cuando me corto.

— _Tranquila Bella, ya te lo dije no me importa, digo los niños son geniales _— me tranquilizo.

— Si que han pasado bastantes años, y has cambiado — le dije en un tono para aligerar el ambiente — Cuando te conocí no eras su más grande fan, que es lo que sucedió.

— _Tu lo dijiste con el tiempo la gente cambia_ — me contesto en un tono que me hizo ver que ahí había gato encerrado.

Y la conversación continuó hasta que viendo el reloj me di cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde y que sin darme cuenta Edward y yo teníamos ¡tres horas platicando!, como había pasado el tiempo tan rápido ni yo misma lo se pero lamentablemente mañana era día de escuela y oficina y si me quería levantar era mejor que esta interesante y genial conversación cesara, con dolor de mi corazón tuve que despedirme de Edward _Obstinado_ Cullen, quien no me dejaba cortar porque según, antes yo debía aceptar tener una cita con él.

— Edward de verdad tengo mucho trabajo no puedo salir — dije en tono de total enfado.

— _Vamos, preciosa yo se que puedes_ —contraataco— _Además fuentes cercanas a mi me dijeron que esta semana has salido tempranos del despacho._

¿Y este hombre como demonios sabe tanto de mí? — ¿me estas espiando? — le cuestione cambiando de tema y librarme de responder.

— _Espiando no es la palabra, seria curiosear sobre tu vida_ — me respondió calmadamente — _vamos Isabella no pienses mal de mi ni te molestes_.

— Edward, te puedo demandar ¿Sabes? — le dije intentando contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar de mis labios.

— _Pero no lo harás, anda nena ya di que si saldrás conmigo._

— ¿Te das cuenta que pareces un adolescente rogando por una cita?— dios mió no teníamos ya quince años aunque tampoco éramos tan viejos.

— _No me importa con tal de lograr una cita contigo y poder volver a verte me doy por bien servido_ — contesto con total indiferencia.

— déjame pensarlo y en la semana te doy una respuesta ¿si?— Pedí.

— _Ya te dije que no voy a colgar este teléfono hasta que tu no respondas que si a mi invitación_ — espetó.

—Vaya que eres obstinado, Edward, de verdad déjame pensarlo — y seguí haciéndome del rogar — de verdad tengo que ver donde dejo a Liz.

— _Mujer eres sorda o que, mi respuesta es no, di que si a mi invitación y te dejo tranquila_ — me dijo ya un poco molesto por mis negativas — _además la pequeña no es un problema, total salimos con ella _— sugirió.

— Edward tengo más de tres horas pegada al teléfono ya, por favor espera.. — y sin mas me interrumpió.

— _Ya te lo dije Bella di que si y no te molesto mas… por el día de hoy_ — sentenció.

Este hombre si que es terco, pero por eso ¡me encanta!— Edward… pero ya te dije… bueno esta bien, acepto tu invitación a salir, — añadí antes de que me interrumpiera — pero solo a comer, tu y yo; no salidas extravagantes como acostumbras, ni nocturnas, de acuerdo.

Sabía que protestaría este hombre ama lo extravagante— _Pero… está bien, si ese es el costo por volverte a ver, lo acepto Preciosa_ — acepto a regañadientes — _Y sobre tu hija lo repito, no es ningún inconveniente el que venga con nosotros._

— Gracias… pero aún es un poco pronto — mordí nerviosa mi labio inferior— pero tal vez para la próxima — agregue — Bueno ahora que he aceptado me podrías dejar ir a dormir, de verdad no se si sabes lo que es tener un trabajo, pero el mió empieza mañana muy temprano y tengo que madrugar.

— _Muy graciosa Isabella, si se lo que es un empleo, al igual que tu yo tengo uno_ — se defendió.

— ¡Vaya! Eso si es novedoso, trabajas como todos los mortales — exclamé sorprendida — y en que, digo si se puede saber.

— _Soy profesor y como ves no es un empleo extravagante_ — dijo.

— Bueno esta bien solo quería hacerte rabiar un poco, bueno ¿ya me dejas ir a descansar? — tímidamente pregunté.

— _De acuerdo, solo porque en estos momentos estoy feliz de que hayas aceptado salir conmigo_ — le iba a rebatir cuando dijo — _pero eso no quiere decir que te libres por completo de mí, ya lo sabes solo por hoy._

—Edward que no tienes una vida — como se nota que nunca le han dicho que no a este hombre — pero esta bien, solo déjame descansar hoy fue un día muy ajetreado.

— _Cuenta con ello preciosa, pero no lo olvides tenemos una cita _— me recordó.

— Si Edward es difícil olvidarlo contigo recordándolo cada cinco minutos — dije.

— _Hasta mañana preciosura, descansa… y sueña conmigo_ — me sugirió "amablemente" — _y dale saludos a tu pequeña de mi parte_ — añadió.

— Hasta mañana Edward y tú también descansa — bostece al final.

— _Caramba, pensé que era mentira que estabas frita, descansa Bella_ — Me dijo y colgó.

Después de terminar la conversación con Edward a mi se me hizo eterno el trayecto desde la sala a mi habitación, literalmente me caía del sueño – aunque yo me caigo por todo- así que cuando por fin mi cabeza toco la almohada caí rendida y ni tiempo me dio de analizar lo que había hecho: ¡Tener una cita con Edward Cullen!

* * *

_Ujuuu neww cappp hahahahah soyy bojeee hhahahahaha buenoo chikas ahi les dejoo otra d mis locurasss y pues si me tardo no se desesperenn eso d estudiar en la uni es agotador! mis licenciadoss son unoss ogross q piensan que no tenemos vida social!_

_buenoo ya no las molestoo masss dejen reviews! (claro sin presiones y si les gusta xD)_

_Aizen_

_xoxoxo_


	10. The life as Liz

___________Disclaimer: ya lo sabenn los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer lo demas si es mio, la historia no la saque de mi cabeza, lamentablemente la mayoriaa son hechos de la vida real hahahahah_

___________

* * *

_Capitulo 10

_The life as Liz _

Mi despertador sonó anunciando un nuevo día y muy a mi pesar me tuve que levantar, el deber me llamaba, Liz tenía escuela y yo tenia que ir a la oficina, así que para no demorar más comencé por despertar a la pequeña.

—Nena— La llame cariñosamente mientras entraba a su habitación— Lizzie, ya es hora de levantarse corazón.

— Mami otros cinco minutitos, por fa — murmuro más dormida que despierta.

— Mi vida hoy tienes escuela — dije en lo que le quitaba las cobijas.

—Mami tengo sueño — me rebatió y se volvió a tapar con las cobijas.

— Liz por favor, mi vida ya es hora de ir al colegio — fingí estar molesta.

La niña en lugar de hacerme caso, fingió que se quedaba dormida, pero una enorme sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

—Anda Liz, ya se que estas despierta, vas a llegar tarde al colegio — la reprendí antes de salir de la habitación — cinco minutos y al baño entendido — le anuncié.

— ¡Si mami! — gritó cuando ya estuve fuera de su habitación.

Por mi parte en lo que Liz se duchaba y arreglaba para la escuela yo hice lo mismo, saqué la ropa que utilizaría y me metí a la ducha; amaba tomar mi ducha de en la mañana y aunque no me pudiera tomar mi media hora de relajación sintiendo el agua caer y destensándome los músculos era agradable además me ayudaba a ir mas despierta; después de eso fui a prepararle a Liz su desayuno y un café para mi.

— Listo mami ya termine de arreglarme — dijo Liz cuando entro a la cocina.

Bese su mejilla — perfecto corazón, anda toma tu desayuno — le dije mientras depositaba un plato con frutas frente a ella.

Mientras lo tomaba me preguntó — ¿Mami hoy veremos lo de las clases de música?

— Liz, cariño eso toma tiempo… — le respondí cuando me interrumpió.

— Mami pero lo prometiste — atacó con un puchero en su carita.

— Liz ya se que lo prometí, pero si apenas me lo dijiste ayer, ¿no crees que debemos esperar más?

— Mami, pero yo quiero ir a clases de música.

— Ya lo se Elizabeth, pero debemos primero buscar una escuela y hablar con Renne— le dije en un tono totalmente seria.

— Pero mami, yo quiero ir a la misma que va mi amiga Maggie.

— Esta bien Elizabeth hoy hablare con la mamá de Maggie y cuando pase a la escuela por ti iremos a ver esa dichosa Academia — le anuncié — ahora come porque se hace tarde.

— ¡Yupi! Mami eres la mejor — dijo Lizzie lanzándose a mi brazos y llenándome de besos.

Despues a esa pequeña discusión entre la pequeña y yo, ella se dedicó a tomar con calma su desayuno y partimos rumbo a la escuela de Lizz para dirigirme a mi trabajo despues.

Antes de que Elizabeth se bajara del coche me recordó que teníamos que ir a ver su academia y sin importarle herir los sentimientos de su madre que esperaba un beso de despedida salió corriendo en cuanto vislumbró a su adorada Maggie; así que resignada emprendí mi marcha hacia el despacho.

En cuanto llegué como de costumbre mi hermosa secretaria ya me tenía dispuesto un café además de que otra vez me recibía con una sonrisa maliciosa, cosa que no me agradó del todo porque eso solo podía significar dos cosas: o Dimitri por segunda vez en el mes había hecho de las suyas, aun que pensándolo bien era muy pronto para ello, así que aposte por la segunda: Edward había hecho otro de sus estrafalarios regalos y si que en cuanto puse un pie en mi oficina Kate me lo confirmo atacandome con sus preguntas.

—Ok, la pasada vez me hice de la vista gorda cuando te pedí explicaciones sobre el enorme ramo de flores que te llego — me señaló — pero esta vez no sales de aquí hasta que me expliques, porque te llego esto — terminó tendiéndome un estuche negro que claramente denotaba que era alguna joya.

_Porque no me extraña que Edward regale esas excentricidades_ — Hola, Kate ¿como estas?, yo muy bien, que tal tu fin de semana — me salí por la tangente.

— Ahórrate tus salidas fáciles, Isabella, no me importa que seas mi jefa, anda vamos dime con quién estas saliendo — me apuró.

_Uy ahora si me dio miedo esta mujer_— Kate nunca has escuchado que la curiosidad mato al gato — inquirí.

— Y un comino con eso, anda Bella, nunca me he quejado, eres la mejor jefa que pude tener — _que barbera_ — Nada más cuenta, ¿Sí?

Juro que lo intenté, pero fue inevitable soltar la carcajada después de ver la desesperación de mi secretaria con tal de sacarme detalles sobre mi "_admirador secreto"_ — Esta bien… Kate, te lo has… ganado — le respondí aun recuperándome del ataque de risa — Es un pretendiente que traía por ahí, en tiempos pasados — mencione queriendo no dar más detalles, pero olvide que esta mujer trabaja con puro abogado, así que eso era un poco difícil.

— ¿Y solo eso piensas decirme? — me cuestionó.

— Qué más quieres que te diga Kate, aun no hay nada concreto — respondí.

— Si todavía no hay nada concreto, entonces porque te manda eso, — señalo el estuche — ¡anda, mujer que me muero de la curiosidad y abre ese estuche!

— Kate, por dios, tranquilízate, — le pedí mientras abría la cajita — parece que el regalo es para ti y no para mi.

— Bella, tengo un año y medio trabajando contigo y en todo este tiempo he visto que solo vives para dos cosas: tu hija y tu trabajo —señalo con sus largos y delgados dedos— así que estoy feliz porque por fin veo un brillo en tus ojos y me pides que me tranquilice, ¡imposible!

— Calma, Kate, ya te pareces a las chicas, entiendan no necesito un hombre.

—Bells, lo hacemos porque te queremos y ahora que ese "pretendiente" ha vuelto tú estás más feliz — me señaló — hasta sonríes más.

— yo creo que exageran, aun no es nada concreto — le conteste en lo que observaba el contenido de la "cajita" — ni siquiera hemos salido.

No lo podía creer, Edward esta vez se había pasado, "la cajita" tenia dentro una hermosa pulsera de plata con un dije de una pequeña flor – era hermosa – pero un regalo como este era imposible que yo lo aceptara.

- O -

Liz POV

Mi mami me había traído a la escuela y me prometió ir a la Academia de música donde va Maggie, estaba ¡súper! Emocionada así que en cuanto vi que llegamos y distinguí a Maggie entre todos mis compañeros salí en dirección a ella para contarle, definitivamente ¡mi mami era la mejor!

— ¡Maggie! — Le grite emocionada para que volteara — ¡Adivina que!

— Liz, ¿Qué paso? — me saludo muy emocionada con su acento raro.

— Mi mama ¡me va a inscribir a tu Academia! —le conté.

— ¡Wow! Es enserio Liz — me preguntó.

— Si, vamos a ser compañeras y ¡nos vamos a ver todas las tardes! — le comenté feliz.

— Eso es ¡súper! Liz y cuando vas a comenzar — me preguntó.

Hasta ahí íbamos bien, mi mami se estaba poniendo un poco difícil — eso no lo sé amiga, mi mami dice que primero tenemos que hablar con la abuela Renne — le respondí mientras nos encaminábamos al salón de clases.

— Ay Liz, pero te imaginas así, estando juntas toda la tarde — ya con todo lo que me contaba Maggie, moría de ganas por entrar a la Academia — Y luego el señor C, es mega genial y nos ayuda mucho en la clase.

Mordí mi labio no muy segura— Maggie, pero de verdad crees que… que… ¿Que yo pueda entrar ahí contigo?

— ¡Claro que si amiga!, — me respondió con un entusiasmo que logro tranquilizar mis nervios y emocionarme igual o más que ella.

Las clases comenzaron y aunque yo quería que mi amiga me siguiera contando cosas de su Academia la maestra nos mandoa poner atención en su clase y a realizar ejercicios de matemáticas, ¡ugh!

No era mala en matemáticas, digo, sabia sumar y pues las tablas me las sabia, papa Charlie me ayudaba con mi tarea y antes de que llegara mamá por mi me ayudaba a repasarlas, pero la verdad de eso a que fuera mi materia favorita, pues era demasiado, yo prefería escribir y escribir, según mis abuelitos yo tengo el carácter de mi mami, dicen que siempre me pierdo soñando igual como hacia mi mami.

— Elizabeth — me llamó la Señorita Jonson— podrías poner atención a la clase.

En cuanto hablo sentí mis mejillas rojas como tomate — perdón no volverá a suceder — le respondí volviendo a concentrarme en el pizarrón.

— Bueno chicos sigamos — nos indico la señorita Jonson — quiero que realicen los ejercicios de la pagina cuarenta y ocho, si no comprenden algo pregunten — y esas fueron las instrucciones que la señorita Jonsonnos dio cuando aún faltaban cerca de media hora para el recreo.

Yo abrí mi libro y me dispuse a realiza los ejercicios cuando escuche un bisbiseó, al principio no le puse atención creí que tal vez de tanto divagar me estaba volviendo loca, pero no era Maggie, que no tenía ganas de trabajar e intentaba contagiarme mandándome papelitos.

_Hola futura nueva compañera de Academia, no quiero trabajar _

_M._

casi muero de un ataque de risas cuando lo leí, pero como se suponía que estábamos trabajando tuve que taparme la boca con mi mano, la maestra podría regañarme.

Después de que le conteste a Maggie y a ella le dio por seguir trabajando yo me enfoque en mis ejercicios, no me gustaba que la maestra me regañara o me llamara la atención por no hacer lo que nos indico, que tal que llamara a mi mami, ella se pondría furiosa – _bueno ni tanto, exagere_ - ¡amo a mi mami! Es súper conmigo; pero para evitar cosas mejor me puse con mis ejercicios, cuando la campana que anunciaba el recreo sonó y todos a excepción mía –_debido a mi torpeza heredada_ – salieron corriendo hacia el patio de juegos.

El recreo que fue como todos los días, después de tomar el desayuno en la cafetería salía un rato al patio a jugar en los columpios, o a veces entre todos mis compañeritos jugábamos a las escondidas, mas tarde cuando sonaba la campana que indicaba el fin de recreo todos corríamos directo a nuestras aulas.

Cuando regresamos del recreo continuamos con los ejercicios y una que otra lección que resultaron sencillas, antes de anotar los deberes y poder irnos a casa.

Yo estaba ya mas emocionada que nada y ansiosa esperando que sonara el timbre, moría de ganas porque mi mami me llevara a inscribirme a la Academia, cuando el timbre repiqueteó juro que casi me hinco y beso el suelo –_es broma soy muy dramática_- pero si poco me importo haber heredado el desequilibrio de mi mami y salí corriendo hacia el estacionamiento en búsqueda de mi bella Madre.

— ¡Mami!, ¡mami! — grite para que se diera cuenta de su "pequeña"

— Liz aquí estoy corazón — me llamo abriéndome los brazos para mecerme en ellos — No tienes que gritar.

Yo sonreí contenta cuando llegue a ellos — ya lo sé mami, pero quería llamar la atención un poquitín — hice una seña con mis deditos señalándole lo poquito.

— Bueno mi vida es hora de irnos a casa — cuando dijo esto puse mis bracitos en forma de jarra, de verdad mi mami tenía esa cosa del alemán que no recuerdo o se hacia la graciosa.

— Ya está bien Liz, fue una broma, anda vamos a buscar a la mama de Maggie — dijo abriéndose paso entre el montón de gente ahí reunida.

—si mami —conteste poniéndome en marcha.

Cuando las divisamos me percate que Maggie brincaba de la emoción y hablaba algo con su mama.

En cuanto llegamos mi mami saludo a la Señora mamá de Maggie, mientras yo me puse a saltar, así toda emocionada.

— Buenas tardes Sra. Farrell — así saludo mi mami a la mama de Maggie

— Bella, ¡como estas!, ya te dije que no me llames Sra. Farrell, solo soy Siobhan — contesto con su extraña forma de hablar.

Maggie era de Irlanda y eran medio "raritos para hablar", pero yo adoraba a mi Maggie, ella siempre me ha ayudado y comparte el recreo conmigo.

— Está bien, Siobhan yo estoy muy bien ¿que tal tú?

— Pues no me quejo, mi moustro es agotador pero, es nuestra mayor alegría, y dime ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?— habían palabras que hacían mas marcado que mi amiga y su familia no eran de aquí.

— Pues sí, disculpa las molestias pero aquí esta pequeña señorita — dijo volteando a verme — que quiere entrar a la misma Academia de música que tu hija.

— ¡ay! Corazón de verdad quieres entrar a sus clases, ¡es fantástico! — aplaudió la señora con una sonrisa que a mí se me hizo demasiado extraña, la gente no podía sonrreir asi siempre, pero bueno Maggie se parecía mucho a su mama.

— Si — conteste tímidamente — Maggie me ha platicado mucho de su escuela y… yo también quisiera ir.

— Pues me parece estupendo — dijo dándome unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

— ¿Me podrías dar la dirección?, y si no es mucha molestia, ¿me dirías a qué horas va tu pequeña? — Dijo mi mami — digo, Liz quiere ir por ver más tiempo a Maggie, sería inútil que la inscribiera si no se van a ver, ¿cierto chicas?— añadió mamá.

— ¡Sí! — gritamos a coro Maggie y yo en lo que nos volteábamos a ver con una sonrisa cómplice y saltando contentas.

— Bueno Bella, justamente yo tengo que ir ahí, así que, ¿te parece si nos sigues en tu coche? — La mami de Maggie era súper, en un santiamén dijo que ¡sí!

— Claro que no Siobhan, me parece perfecto, nos vemos allá — se despidió mi mami en lo que nosotras nos dirigíamos hacia nuestro auto.

Cuando iniciamos la marcha mi mami me dijo que ella había hablado con la abuela Renne antes de venir por mí al colegio, y que ella le había dicho gustosa que por supuesto pasaba por mí, y que no era ninguna molestia el que yo estuviera en una clase extra por la tarde – Amo a mi abuela—, así que ese punto estaba resuelto, solo faltaba que la Academia fuera del total agrado de mi mami.

Llegamos y yo salí corriendo hacia el auto donde venia Maggie, pero grande fue la sorpresa que mi mami y yo tuvimos, porque donde se supone estaba la Academia, era un edificio enorme, parecía una casa vieja era de color verde y en las afueras solo se veían niñas y niños que salían, -supongo que tomaban clases aquí – Mi amiga y su mami solo soltaron unas cuantas risas al ver la impresión que nos causo conocer la Academia.

— bueno chicas llegamos — nos animo la señora Siobhan.

— Mil gracias, de verdad Siobhan, disculpa todas las molestias, pero ya sabes como son los niños cuando quieren algo nada los detiene VERDAD Lizz — dijo mama señalándome.

Solo se escucho la estruendosa carcajada que soltó la señora — claro que no son molestias y si para tercas competimos, creo que ya sé porque Maggie y tu pequeña se llevan tan bien.

Después de lanzarle _la mirada del mal_ a mamá por ser tan indiscreta nos dirigimos hacia la Academia – ¡si por fin!- y ver qué pasaría con mis clases.

En la entrada estaba una señora toda regordeta y vestida demasiado extraño, traía puesto un conjunto color ¡morado!, lucia como Barney -¡ugh! Espeluznante- después de preguntarnos el porqué de nuestra visita llamo por el interfono a un tal Victoria.

Maggie y su mama se despidieron de nosotras, las clases de mi amiga ya comenzaban y su mama tenía que ir a realizar algunas diligencias, así que les dimos las gracias y se marcharon.

— Hasta mañana Liz, — se despidió Maggie abrazándome

— Adiós Maggie, suerte en tus clases — correspondí a su abrazo

— Ya verás que cuando te integres te encantaran el profesor Anthony es genial — termino agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

Yo me encogí de hombros, no era la primera vez que mencionaba a su genial profesor de música ni tampoco era un secreto que ella estaba toda encantada con el aunque apenas teníamos ocho años.

La tal Victoria era una tipa idéntica a mis barbies, falda súper cortita, una blusa demasiado ajustada, tanto que parecía que la había comprado en el departamento de niñas y hasta casi juraría que toda ella era de plástico, su cabello era rojo y parecía la melena de un león.

La señora que parecía Barney hablo un momento con la otra tipa, con la tal Victoria y cuando termino se dirigió a nosotras informándonos que nos daría un recorrido por las instalaciones de la escuela.

Maggie y su mama se despidieron de nosotras, las clases de mi amiga ya comenzaban y su mama tenía que ir a realizar algunas diligencias, así que les dimos las gracias y se marcharon.

— Hasta mañana Liz, — se despidió Maggie abrazándome.

— Adiós Maggie, suerte en tus clases — correspondí a su abrazo.

— Ya verás que cuando te integres te encantaran el Señor C. es genial — termino agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

Yo me encogí de hombros, no era la primera vez que mencionaba a su genial Maestro de música ni tampoco era un secreto que ella estaba toda encantada con el aunque apenas teníamos ocho años.

Victoria era una chica idéntica a mis Barbies, falda súper cortita, una blusa demasiado ajustada, tanto que parecía que la había comprado donde me compran mi ropa, casi juraría que toda ella era la hermana mayor de mis Barbies, su cabello era rojo y parecía la melena de un león.

La señora que parecía Barney hablo un momento con la otra chica… con Victoria y cuando termino se dirigió a nosotras informándonos que nos daría un recorrido por las instalaciones de la escuela.

— Bueno mucho gusto mi nombres es Victoria— dijo la chica indicándonos para que la siguiéramos.

— Ella es Liz — le contesto mi mami volteando a verme — y yo soy Bella.

— Mucho gusto chicas — contesto cual modelo de shampoo — ahora síganme, las instalaciones les encantaran.

Mi mama volteo a verme y sin que Victoria se diera cuenta hizo una seña como dando me a entender que era rara.

La escuela resulto ser una cosa bastante grande y muy bonita, ame visitar cada uno de los salones y aunque en algunos había clase y no pudimos pasar, fue extraordinario ver a todos tocando instrumentos, a otros tomando clases de canto y demás, simplemente, ¡maravilloso!

Al final la señora Barney y mi mamá acordaron que mis clases serian después de la escuela gracias al cielo aun había cupo en el grupo de Maggie porque según escuche la clase del Señor C era muy concurrida; las clases aunque ya habían comenzado era un poco pronto para que yo comenzara así que a partir del miércoles me incorporaría a ellas.

Saliendo de ahí en lugar de regresar a casa a comer mí mamá prefirió ir a comer comida rápida, y como no sabía que prefería dejo a mi elección el lugar.

— Cariño, ¿Qué prefieres ir a comer hamburguesas o comida china?

Tocándome la barbilla como si estuviera concentrada respondí — creo que quiero hamburguesas, la comida china es mucha, nunca la termino.

— Elizabeth Anne, eres increíble — dijo mamá moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—vamos mami, yo soy única y ¿me amas por eso verdad? — puse ojos de cordero atropellado.

— Dios mío, creo que te está haciendo daño juntarte demasiado con Alice.

— ¡mama! Ya déjame, y vamos a las hamburguesas.

Mamá solo se rio de mis ocurrencias y siguió conduciendo — creo que tienes un serio problema de locura Liz.

Y _la mirada del mal_ le dijo que era mejor olvidar el tema y apurarse en llegar por la comida.

— Está bien, cariño, ya no sigo, entonces quieres hamburguesas.

— ¡Sí! Hamburguesas.

— Perfecto, entonces haya vamos.

Cuando llegamos divisamos una mesa vacía y nos dirigimos hacia allí, yo de inmediato reclame mi hamburguesa con sorpresa y mamá se levanto encargándome todo para ir por nuestra comida; pero en cuanto llego al mostrador su móvil comenzó a sonar, así que en lugar de llevárselo, preferí contestar, total siempre eran las chicas las que llamaban.

— Bueno — respondí.

— _Es el teléfono de Bella Swan_ — desde el otro lado se escucho la voz de un hombre.

— Sip, es mi mamá, ¿quien la llama? — pregunte totalmente intrigada.

— _Entonces, tú eres Elizabeth, cierto_ — inquirió.

— Si yo soy Elizabeth, ¿quién eres tú? — volví a cuestionar.

— _Soy un amigo de tu mama, ¿Me la puedes pasar?_ — Respondió calmadamente.

— No hasta que me digas tu nombre, mi mamá dice que no debo charlar con extraños

— _pero yo no soy un extraño, ya te lo dije soy amigo de tu madre._

— Será amigo de mi madre pero yo no lo conozco — repliqué.

Al señor le debió parecer gracioso lo que dije porque se escucho una carcajada — _Discúlpame, pequeña, pero eres igual de obstinada que tu mamá._

Y a mí su comentario no me pareció nada gracioso por lo que conteste — Ya le dije que yo no lo conozco, así que o me dice su nombre o le cuelgo el teléfono.— si ya me estaba enfadando este tipo.

— _Esta bien pequeña fierecilla, me llamo Edward y tengo bastante tiempo que conozco a tu madre_ — me dijo contestando a mi insistente pregunta.

— Me llamo Elizabeth, no pequeña fierecilla — le contradije — y desde cuando conoce a mi mamá.

—_Está bien Elizabeth, le podrías decir a tu mamá que la llame_, — me pidió evitando responder a la pregunta que le hice.

— Si, yo le digo Señor Edward — le prometí.

— _Una última cosa pequeña, no me digas Señor Edward, solo soy Edward, ¿de acuerdo?_ — me solicitó.

— Esta bien, solo Edward, yo le diré a mamá que llamaste, ¿algo más? —Pregunté — y yo solo soy Lizzie, así me dicen todos.

— _Eso es todo, Eliza… Lizzie_— termino corrigiendo su error — _bueno hasta pronto pequeña, y espero conocerte._

— Eso estaría bien Edward, hasta pronto — me despedí colgando el celular de mamá.

Mi mamá llego instantes después con nuestra comida así que espere hasta que estuvimos comiendo para decirle de la llamada y preguntarle el por qué su amigo Edward la llamaba.

— ¿Mamá? — la llamé para atraer su atención.

— Si, dime, ¿pasa algo? — me preguntó preocupada.

— No mami, para nada — mordí mi labio antes de preguntar— es que, quería preguntarte algo.

— Dime cariño, no es nada grave ¿cierto? — inquirió.

— Claro que no mamá — moví en señal de negación mi cabeza — Bueno en realidad, solo quería saber, si… si estás segura de que Edward, solo es un amigo tuyo.

….

* * *

_Bueno chicas nuevoo capp, sorry x la tardanzaa proo de verdad por primera vez en 3 años que tengo en la uni no me habian traido tan en ch... como hoy asii q x eso tarde; millones de disculpas pro aki estoy, y si tardo ya lo saben, eso d ser hija, hermana, madre, trabajadora y estudiante es un caos!_

_Ya por ultimoo Felizz Bicentenarioo a todass! que tall deee festejosss jajajajajaja wenooo ia me voyyy ojala les gusteee ell capp xD_

XOXOXO

εїз ·´´¯`··._.· αϊzεn `·.¸¸.·´´¯`·· εїз


	11. Celos de Hija

___________Disclaimer: ya lo sabenn los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer lo demas si es mio, la historia no la saque de mi cabeza, lamentablemente la mayoriaa son hechos de la vida real hahahahah_

* * *

Capitulo 11

_Celos de hija_

¡Santa y jodida mierda!, ¿porque mi hija tiene que ser tan perspicaz? — ¿Por… porque preguntas sobre Edward?

— Porque te acaba de llamar, mamá — respondió con total indiferencia.

¡Joder! que respondo— Que… que… ¿Edward qué?—más nerviosa no podía estar.

— Que tu amigo Edward te acaba de llamar al móvil — me completo enseñándome como si estuviera loca mi móvil.

— ¡oh por Dios!, ¿y tu contestaste? — la cuestioné a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa.

— Pues claro que si mamá, ¿quién más iba a hacerlo sino era yo? — claro que era obvio que ella había contestado, pero eso no significaba noticias buena.

— Y… dijo algo — continúe tartamudeé y esta vez comencé a mover mis manos frenéticamente.

— ¡Mamá!, contesta mi pregunta, ¿Edward solo es un amigo tuyo?

Y esta vez, juraría que me dio un ataque, esta niña, ¡era igual de obstinada que yo!— Este… este… claro que si Liz — conteste atropelladamente.

Liz enarco sus cejas antes de soltar una nueva bomba — Si Edward, es solo tu amigo, ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa?

— ¿Yo, nerviosa? — inquirí en un vano intento porque no descubriera nada.

—Mamá, dime la verdad, no soy una niña, anda vamos — rogo

Soltando un sonoro suspiro contesté — Liz, de verdad, no miento — cuando escucho mi contestación me lanzo una mirada del mal que me hizo recapacitar — Esta bien, tranquila, Técnicamente no miento.

Moviendo impaciente su pie izquierdo contra el suelo y con sus bracitos en forma de jarras dijo — como es que técnicamente no mientes, ¡explícate mamá!

— Liz, bueno… este, pues si somos amigos — complete con un puchero tipo Alice intentando dar por cerrado el tema.

— Madre, ya dime, ¿Eres novia de ese tal Edward? — _Uy que directa_

Creo que ahora si medio sobrepase la paciencia de mi pequeña enana, por solo cuando esto pasa, me llama _Madre _y no mamá, así que para no darle más vueltas al asunto decidí, con dolor de mi corazón esperando que Liz lo tomara de la mejor manera, contarle sobre Edward.

— Esta bien corazón, te diré lo que pasa, — Dije resignada— No soy novia de Edward, pero, creo que empezaremos a salir.

Con mi contestación Liz se tranquilizo un poco pero no quedo del todo tranquila — ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no estarás conmigo tanto tiempo?

— Claro que si niña boba — acaricie tiernamente sus mejillas — el que salga con Edward no impedirá que salga con mi bebé — la tranquilice acunándola en mi regazo.

Liz era demasiado terca cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era un poco difícil sacarla de ahí — ¡Mamá! No soy tu bebé — protestó — Pero me prometes que si no me opongo a que salgas con ese señor, ¿también saldremos tú y yo?

— Liz corazón — tome su pequeña barbilla entre mis manos para que me mirara — tú eres lo más importante que hay en vida, por supuesto que mis citas con Edward no serán un impedimento para que tú y yo dejemos de salir — terminé intentando transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella.

—Pero… pero tu tendrás citas con ese señor y ya no querrás salir conmigo — aseguro mi pequeña mordiéndose inseguramente su pequeño labio.

— Elizabeth, he pasado tantas cosas para tenerte a mi lado, y para que no te falte nada cariño, es irracional que por un par de citas yo deje de pasar tiempo con _mi pequeña_ — la abrace cariñosamente.

No muy convencida añadió — esta… está bien, no me opondré a que salgas con ese tal Edward, pero me niego a conocerlo — zanjo el tema. — por lo menos ahora.

— Está bien Pequeña, no lo conocerás… — satisfice sus exigencias, sabiendo de antemano que por el momento no iba a obtener más de su parte — por el momento — añadí.

Haciendo un lindo puchero dejando cortos a los que Alice le enseño se tiro a mis brazos, para después dedicarse a su comida; cuando terminamos nuestras comidas Liz aun se notaba un poco afectada por la noticia del comienzo de la nueva vida amorosa de su madre, así que decidí consentirla un poco terminando nuestra tarde yendo a tomar helado.

Nos decidimos por un pequeño establecimiento que divisamos en el coche y que realmente se veía acogedor, era pequeño, pero bonito; simulaba ser un pequeño jardín con un kiosco en la parte de en medio, además se veían muchos niños así que tan malo podría ser.

— Mama, yo quiero un súper helado de chispas de chocolate — en cuando nos bajamos Liz fue al ataque por su helado, era una pequeña adicta a ellos

— Tranquila monstro come-helados, los helados no se acabaran — bromeé.

Cual niña pequeña me saco la lengua — que graciosa ma, anda vamos por esos helados — me apremió.

Sonreí feliz de poder borrar un poco su preocupación de hija sobre protectora — Anda pues que esos helados se ven deliciosos — le apunte para que los mirara.

Con su mejor sonrisa volteo asintiendo — Yupi Mami ¡amo los helados!

Intentando contener una sonrisa le conteste — ya lo sé corazón eres una adicta a ellos. —_Tengo el miedo q si no come su dotación semanal le dé síndrome de abstinencia_.

— Gracias mami, — me abrazó — por el helado y por… por… quererme tanto mamita.

Cual madre osa enternecida y contiendo unas cuantas lagrimas que pugnaban por escapar la abrace y le conteste — Mi pequeña yo también te adoro eres mi todo corazón.

— Bueno mamá, ese helado se ve demasiado tentador — me regalo un sonrisa

Moviendo a ambos lados mi cabeza asentí — Eres única Elizabeth, anda pues por tu helado, — le señale hacia el mostrador — elige y compra el que quieras, mamá solo pedirá uno pequeño de…

— Fresa — completo Liz antes que yo pudiera decirlo — lo sé mamá, nunca te cansas de pedir ese sabor.

— si pequeña, ese mismo, ¡amo el helado de fresa! — le mencione toda emocionada.

Mientras Liz iba por los helados yo busque con la mirada una pequeña banca donde nos pudiéramos sentar sin quitarle la vista del todo a la pequeña y verificar que no tuviera problemas para ordenar los helados.

Al terminar Liz salió encantada, le fascinaba realizar tareas de ese tipo, se sentía _grande_al hacerlas y yo amaba complacerla en todo, claro, sin llegar al extremo de malcriarla, establecíamos límites entre ambas y llevábamos una excelente relación; digo para consentirla y darle todo lo que quería ya tenía suficiente con mis padres.

— Listo mami, aquí tienes tu cono de fresa — dijo mientras me entregaba mi pequeño cono y comenzaba a comer el suyo.

Viéndola con una expresión interrogante dije — Elizabeth, ¿Piensas comerte todo eso tú sola?

Dándole una nueva probada a su barquillo contestó — Claro que si mamá, este es mi helado

— Pequeña ese helado es enorme, ¿de verdad que te lo terminaras? — interrogue

Asintiendo totalmente convencida respondió — claro que si mamá un helado no me vencerá.

Rodando mis ojos le sonreí — Elizabeth eres un caso perdido, corazón — acaricie sus cabellos.

— Déjame mamá, ya verás que yo solita me comeré este helado — añadió mientras tomaba otro enorme bocado de su cono.

La tarde se nos paso volando entre juegos y bromas, hacia un poquitín que no la pasamos tan tranquilas y solas las dos así que contentas y exhaustas nos dirigimos hacia la casa; tenía que llamar a Ángela, aun no se enteraban de mi cita con Edward.

Cuando llegamos Liz se bajo de coche y corrió hacia la casa, con el pretexto de que tenía que hacer los deberes del colegio, pero en verdad ya había empezado sus caricaturas favoritas, ni tiempo dio de sacar las llaves del contacto cuando Lizzie ya estaba brincando en la entrada y gritando que me apurara; con carcajada abierta me reuní con ella y para hacerla rabiar un poquitín fingí no encontrar las llaves, pero cuando vi que comenzaba hacer muecas en su pequeño rostro opte por no continuar la broma, Elizabeth Kuznetsova era peligrosa cuando estaba molesta, y apenas le vi el polvo cuando abrí la puerta, de verdad que le urgía ver sus caricaturas.

Después de dejar mi bolsa sobre el sofá y aventar las llaves por ahí fui a mi habitación a desvestirme y ponerme cómoda antes de llamar a Ángela, esta sería una charla intensa, necesitaba primero aclarar mi mente de todo este embrollo y decidirme cual sería el siguiente paso hacia con Edward antes de verlo, además con ese extravagante regalo que había mandado a la oficina, se paso, cosa por la cual necesitaba desesperadamente a Ángela, y así serenar a mi pobre cerebro.

Me cambie mi traje de la oficina por mi pijama que era un poco infantil, pero bueno Lizzie me la había regalado para mi anterior cumpleaños y era muy cómoda, además ya era tarde y no iba a salir, por lo que no vi ningún inconveniente en usarla.

— ¡mamá! — grito Mi pequeña desde la sala.

Asomando mi cabeza por la puerta de la habitación para prestarle mayor atención conteste — ¿Qué paso Elizabeth?

— Tengo hambre, ¿puedo cenar? — me devolvió

— Liz, cariño, comiste un helado hace rato, de verdad todavía te cabe la cena — le pregunte arqueando la cejas

Enseñándome con sus manitas uno de sus dedos me dijo — solo quiero un cereal —batiendo sus pestañas como la mejor chantajista añadió — ¿Anda di que si?

Viendo su pequeña carita me fue imposible negarme, era buena chantajeando — esta, bien — la pequeña iba a celebrar su triunfo pero la corte — solo que no tomaras mucho, ¿De acuerdo?, solo un pequeño plato.

— Esta bien mami, lo que tu digas — beso mi mejilla — puedo seguir viendo las caritituras.

— Caricaturas, cariño, — le corregí — y si puedes continuar con lo que haces, déjame voy a prepararte el cereal — le devolví el gesto y bese su mejilla antes de ir a la cocina.

No tarde ni cinco minutos en preparar el cereal de Liz y en dejarla comiéndolo cuando ya me encontraba en mi habitación con el teléfono en mano listo para marcar el número de Ángela; pero antes de que sucediera mi móvil comenzó a sonar, imposibilitando mi cometido.

Pero una sonrisa boba se instalo en mis labios cuando vi de quien se trataba la llamada, así que con la mayor indiferencia e intentando esconder mis nervios conteste — Bueno

— _¿Bella?_ — Pregunto cautelosamente — _¿Eres tú?_

— Edward, claro que soy yo, es mi móvil — resalté lo obvio — ¿porque lo preguntas?

— _Este… si te lo digo, ¿me prometes que no te molestaras?_ — sonaba nervioso.

Y ahí fue cuando caí en cuentas, Elizabeth — crees que me molesto que llamaras y que te haya contestado mi pequeña.

— _Pues siendo sinceros_ — suspiró — _la verdad me dio miedo que no fueras a responder mi llamada._

— Y porque habría de no hacerlo — pregunté.

— _Nose tal vez, no le agrado a tu pequeña, creo que esa impresión me dio._

Elizabeth era demasiado directa cuando se lo proponía — Umm… admito que me interrogo, y que su reacción no fue lo que yo esperaba, pero creo que no le desagradas — Mentí un poquitín.

Digo Elizabeth jamás menciono que Edward le desagradara, solo dijo que no quería conocerlo, era diferente, ¿cierto?

— _De verdad que jamás pensé encontrar a alguien más obstinado que tu, pero sin ofender, tu hija me sorprendió._

Soltando una pequeña carcajada en total acuerdo a lo que él dijo conteste — Lo sé, cuando se lo propone puede llegar a ser incluso más temible que yo.

— _Ahora se a quien se parece sin siquiera conocerla _— dijo totalmente despreocupado.

— Gracias, por lo que me toca — intente sonar molesta.

— _Eso no es malo, adoro lo obstinada que llegabas a ser Swan, de hecho creo que tengo más ganas de conocer a tu hija _— me respondió sinceramente.

Gracias a Dios por teléfono no podía ver lo roja que me había puesto con su comentario, aun me resultaba raro escucharlo hablar así de mi — Tal vez la llegues a conocer Cullen, pero dime, ¿llamabas por algo en particular?

— _pues ayer por la noche quedamos pendientes en algo y además quería saber si te había llegado mi pequeño detalle._

Y ahí recordé que tenía pendiente una seria conversación con este hombre— claro que lo recibí, ¡pero que acaso te volviste loco! — le solté en cuanto tuve oportunidad.

— _Tranquila Bella, porque dices que me volví loco_ — quiso hacerse el que no entendía palabra de lo que decía.

— Edward, no te hagas el desentendido que conmigo no funciona, sabes perfectamente que _odio_ — dije remarcando las palabras — que me regalen cosas caras.

—_esoquiere decir ¿que no te gusto mi regalo?_ — dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

— Claro que si me gusto, de hecho es lindo, pero no debiste, es demasiado caro

— _Pues yo te lo regale y a mí no me importa, así que ya lo dijiste te gusto y punto, fin de la discusión,_ — estableció demasiado confiado de sí mismo y con total naturalidad, como si su extravagante y caro regalo no fuera más que una baratija de menos de cinco dólares.

— ¡Ash!, odio que hagas eso, Edward, odio lo regalos caros — refunfuñe cual niña pequeña.

Con su hermosa risa inundando mi móvil, respondió — _Ya Bella, solo es una pequeño regalo, no hagas berrinche ya acéptalo, mejor dime cuando vamos a salir._

Y juro que casi me hago pipi, aun no quería pensar en la cita con Edward — yo… este… este… — ¡que le digo!

— _Anda no seas cruel conmigo, dime cariño, ¿cuándo?, o es que ya te arrepentiste de salir conmigo_ — añadió.

Y ahora si me acorralo bien y bonito este hombre — claro que no Edward, pero no es tan sencillo,

Me corto — _te repito si es por Elizabeth, estoy más que encantado de conocerla_

— Si lo sé — le concedí — pero Elizabeth es muy pequeña y además, ella nunca ha conocido a otra persona a excepción de su padre, me explico.

— _Esta, bien cariño, tu pon el día _— me señalo — _pero pronto, ¿Sí?, de verdad Bella, quiero verte._

Sin más remedio conteste — está bien, Edward esta semana saldremos.

— _Esta, bien, me dejaras ¿qué te lleve a cenar? _— me cuestiono-

— Edward, te dije que salidas en la noche no, Liz aun es pequeña para quedarse sola — me mantuve firme en mi punto.

— _Anda Bella, no séRenne te puede ayudar ¿no?_ — contraatacó.

— Renne, la cuida toda semana, además no quiero que se dé cuenta aun de que salgo contigo.

— _¿Que te da tanto miedo?_ — inquirió, ¿molesto?

— Edward, desde que termine con Demetri, Liz no ha tenido contacto con otras personas del sexo masculino, y después de tener una charla con ella, así es lo mejor.

— _Esta bien, tu eres su madre, debes saber lo que es mejor para ella, pero me gustaría mucho que aceptaras mi invitación a cenar_ — terminó.

— Déjame pensarlo y arreglar las cosas, esto no es un no, pero no me presiones — lo tranquilicé.

— _Está bien cariño, pero promete que llamaras cuando ya lo hayas decidido._

Suspire — de acuerdo, te lo prometo.

— _Te dejo descansar preciosa, y no lo olvides, llama para confirmas, no importa el día, y si acaso te arrepientes de salir conmigo, también házmelo saber_ — dijo con un poco de nostalgia.

— No me voy arrepentir Edward, solo… solo déjame arreglar unas cuantas cosas — lo tranquilice.

— _Está bien, cariño nos vemos pronto, un beso_— terminó.

— Hasta pronto Edward, tu también descansa — correspondí.

— _Yque a mí no me toca un beso, preciosa_ — pregunto haciéndose el inocente.

Sonrojada hasta más no poder e intentando contener el bochorno conteste — Un beso para ti también Edward, hasta mañana

— _Besos, chao_ — y colgó.

Al terminar la llamada avente a quien sabe donde el teléfono móvil y me tire en la cama a hiperventilar por la llamada de Edward, lo se me comportaba peor que una adolescente de secundaria pero, digo a todas nos levantan el ánimo cuando nos dicen cosas bonitas, así que yo estaba por las nubes, pero poco me duro el gusto, mi pequeña hija llego a reventar mi burbuja.

— ¿Mamá?, — pregunto Liz en cuanto entro a mi habitación — porque tienes esa boba sonrisa en tu rosto, y porque tu celular está tirado al lado de tu cama.

— Yo… este… este… ¿Se me cayo? — contesté atropelladamente.

Enarcando sus cejas cual persona adulta y para nada tragándose mis mentiras inquirió — Estas muy nerviosa, ¿pasa algo?

— Este nope, solo hablaba por teléfono, pero dime necesitas algo cariño — dije levantándome inmediatamente de la cama.

— No te creo — entrecerró sus ojitos intentando ver más allá — pero está bien si tu lo dices — se encogió de hombros.

— Annie sugar, porque habría de mentirte — mordí insegura mi labio inferior.

— no sé, tal vez, ese "no novio" tuyo ¿te llamo? — sugirió como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Umm… ¿mi qué? — pregunté.

— Pues el sujeto que llamo cuando estábamos en la hamburguesería — señaló como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta.

— Edward, Elizabeth, se llama Edward — la corregí cariñosamente.

— bueno ese tipo, pero dime, ¿te llamo o no? — inquirió.

Mientras me dirigía hacia la sala conteste — sí, me llamo — conteste intentando sonar desinteresada.

— Y ¿porque te llama a estas horas? — cuestiono mi pequeña.

— como que nos estamos volviendo muy preguntonas, ¿no? — le devolví mientras me sentaba en los sillones y prendía el televisor.

Encogiéndose de hombros me refuto — nop — remarco la p — solo preguntaba — la pequeña me siguió y se despatarro al igual que yo en el sillón.

— está bien, oye que hacías tu en mi cuarto — justo ahí caí en cuenta que a causa de todo su interrogatorio no le pregunté.

— solo te escuche gritar y algo que se caía y fui a investigar — contesto como si nada.

— ok, pero solo por esa razón, ¿verdad?, digo no hay nada oculto.

— No mami — bostezó — pero creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a dormir.

— Está bien mi corazón — en el instante que Liz se levanto hice lo mismo y la seguí hacia su habitación para arroparla — anda vamos a darte tu beso de buenas noches.

Era nuestra pequeña rutina, no importaba cuantas veces llegaba tarde o que tancansada llegaba del trabajo, siempre estaba para cuando Liz se dormía, no me sentía tranquila sin que mi pequeña recibiera las buenas noches y arropada por su madre.

Más tarde cuando Liz ya se había acostado y terminaba de limpiar o medio limpiar la casa, recordé que tenia organizar como iba a lograr salir a cenar con Edward, ni para que negarlo moría de ganas de volver a verlo y una cena, se me antojaba grandiosa; así que decidí llamar a Ángela, tal vez después de descomponer la maraña de ideas y dudas de mi cabeza, me podría sugerir algo.

Me sorprendió que al segundo timbrazo contestara — _bueno,_ — respondió.

— Ángela, que tal estas, soy Bella — respondí al instante

— _hola Bellita, ¿Cómo estás?_ —Preguntó

— Estoy bien, se podría decir —suspire frustrada— la verdad no sé como estoy.

— _que pasa Bells._ — dijo preocupada

— tengo una serie de problemas, o ¿debería decir acontecimientos?

— _haber Bells, dejemos de hacernos bolas, ¿qué te parece si me cuentas desde el principio?_ — Ángela con su serenidad y enorme paciencia hacían que me tranquilizara al instante

Expulsando todo el aire que retenían mis pulmones comencé a relatarle todo lo que había sucedido a lo largos de estos días con Edward, detalle, por detalle y Ángela como la excelente amiga que es me escucho pacientemente sin objetar ni comentar nada, pero sabía que solo me estaba dando tiempo a que terminara, Ángela era paciente, pero en cuanto a mis dramas, era de mucha ayuda.

— Y pues en general creo que eso ha sido todo, — mordí insegura mi labio a través del teléfono — ¿Qué opinas?

Espere a que Ángela procesara toda la información— _Bella, solo a ti te pueden pasar este tipo de cosas_ — aseguró.

— lo sé Ángela, creo que en mi antigua vida, fui alguien realmente malo, pero hay algo más que te quiero contar — añadí nerviosamente.

Del otro lado de la línea un suspiro de resignación _— Porque no me sorprende._

— Edward me invito a cenar — solté sin ningún miramiento.

Y del otro lado pareció que la línea se había cortado a no ser porque escuchaba la respiración de mi amiga — _¡¿Qué!_

— Que Edward me invito a cenar, y además hablo con Liz por la tarde — añadí ese pequeño detalle, esperando la reacción de mi queridísima amiga.

— _¡Oh por dios!, pero dime por todos los cielos que aceptaste_ — increpó Ángela.

— Pensé que hablaba con Ángela y no con Alice — su euforia no era normal — pero la verdad, es que no le respondí.

— _Bella, cariño, sabes que somos amigas verdad_ — afirmó — _y que te apoyo en todas tus decisiones, y estoy ahí cuando me necesitas, ¿Cierto?_

— Este… si — respondí insegura.

— _¡entonces Isabella Swan, porque demonios le dijiste que no a Edward!_ — solo se escucharon sus gritos a través del teléfono

— Ángela aun no le respondo, tengo una par de inconvenientes.

— _Bella, ¿qué inconvenientes puedes tener?_ — cuestiono incrédula

— Pues a decir verdad uno muy grande llamado Elizabeth — dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra muy.

— _Pero que inconveniente tienes con la pequeña._

— Por la tarde en un descuido que tuve Elizabeth hablo con él — le comenté.

— _¿Y cuál es el problema?_ — preguntó.

— Que Elizabeth, no ha tenido contacto con otras personas del sexo masculino, más que Charlie y Jasper, se siente ¡amenazada!

— _¡Por dios! Bella, solo es una cita con Edward, Elizabeth puede no se pasar la noche en mi casa o con alguna de las chicas_ — objeto.

— Tuve una pequeña charla con ella, y por el momento preferiría que no se enterara de mis citas con Edward — le asegure

Bufó — _solo es una pequeña niña, ¿qué tan terrible puede ser? Además que puedes rehacer tu vida Bella no eres una anciana ella debe entender eso, que su padre sea un…_—pensó que decir—_estúpido no significa que los demás hombres los sean Bella, pero tú eres su madre y sabes o que es mejor, pero dime ¿qué vas hacer?_

— No lo sé Ang — confesé — la verdad si te lo confieso tengo muchas ganas de salir, pero me da un poquito de temor que a Liz le afecte esto.

— _tonterías, Liz solo tiene un poco de celos porque piensa que le robaran a mama, pero es normal_ — aseguró.

Mordí insegura mi labio — pues eso quisiera creer, pero no se qué hacer — insistí.

— _Mira haremos una cosa, tu intentaras relajarte y no darle más vueltas al asunto, saldrás con Edward_ — asevero — _esto déjamelo a mí._

— Ang, ¿qué harás? — la cuestioné.

— _No te preocupes todo déjamelo a mi_ — seguro — _o ¿debo decir a Alice?_ — añadió en una _sutil amenaza_.

— ¡No por favor! — le pedí, o debería decir rogué — Sabes que Alice es un drama para esto, y no quiero verme insistentemente acosada por ella.

— _Mira Bells, es la única opción que tienes si de verdad quieres tener tu cita con Edward, Alice nos ayudara en esto y lo sabes_ — me reprendió cual niña pequeña.

Dándome por rendida acepte — Esta bien. Pero sin mucho drama…. Por favor.

— _Bueno, ahora es tarde, mañana por la mañana la llamare y luego te diremos que hacer, ¿Está bien? —_

— Me parece bien Angie, Bueno espero que descanses y gracias por escucharme amiga — anuncié.

— _No hay de que Bells, para eso estamos las amigas y tú también descansa — _contestó.

— Hasta pronto Ángela — la despedí.

— _Hasta pronto Bells, espera mi llamado_ — me pidió antes de terminar la llamada.

Me fui a la cama pensando todo lo que Ángela me había dicho y era verdad, no tenia porque esconderme de Lizzie y aunque estaba consciente que algún día esto pasaría, no creí que la pequeña demostrara tanto celo hacia mamá, y me preocupaba que conforme esto avanzara ella se pusiera peor, por eso había accedido de momento a que no viera a Edward, aprovecharía un momento de debilidad de la pequeña para hablar con ella y dejarnos de berrinches por su parte.

—O—

Por la mañana después de dejar a Lizzie en la escuela pase a comprar un Starbucks necesitaba cafeína en mi sistema para poder rendir en el día, así que me baje del auto en dirección a la cafetería cuando mi móvil sonó.

— Hola, habla Isabella, ¿Quién es? — respondí

— _¡Bella!_ — Se escucho un gran estruendo cuando respondieron del otro lado de la línea — _¡Soy tu gran salvadora!_

Esto no era nada bueno, Alice estaba sobre emocionada — _Hola Alice, dime para que soy buena_ — decidí ser directa, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto

— _Un pajarito me dijo que tendrías una ¡cita!_ — Sin duda ese gran pájaro era Ángela — _¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? _

— Este… aun no es algo concreto Alice — dije en mi defensa.

— _Esta bien Bella, por eso es que llamo, Ángela me dijo que estabas en problemas y yo dije: a pesar de que mi querida amiga no lo menciono, ¡la ayudare! _— sentenció.

— Umm… supongo que ¿está bien? — pregunté confusa.

— _Mira este será el plan Bella, yo me llevare el viernes a Elizabeth._

Antes de que continuara con su maravilloso plan ataqué — Alice, tú sabes que Liz es muy perspicaz.

— _¡Por dios Bella!, que poca confianza tienes en mí, yo se que Elizabeth es muy inteligente, pero déjamelo a mi yo lo resolveré _— explicó muy convencida.

— Bueno y Alice… ¿puedo pedirte otro pequeño favor? — cuestione un poco apenada.

— _Claro Bella, por supuesto que te ayudare con tu vestimenta de ese día_ — canturreo feliz — _no permitiría que fueras con cualquier trapo a tu cita._

— Gracias Alice, eres un encanto de amiga — La alabe.

— _Lo sé, bueno amiga te dejo tengo mucho que planear_ — parloteo por el teléfono — _mañana te llamare para ir de compras hoy hablare con Liz._

— Cuídate Alice, y de verdad gracias.

— _¡Espera! Tú tienes que confirmar esa cita Isabella Swan, ¡Hoy mismo! _— Me ordeno — _llamare por la tarde a Liz y espero que para esa hora ya lo hayas hecho, ¿Entendido?_

Alice era de temerse cuando se enojaba así que sin chistar asentí — Sí Alice te lo prometo.

Después de cortar con Alice la llamada hice mi baile de la victoria ¡Saldría con Edward! Y todo gracias a mis grandiosas amigas; así que con más entusiasmo partí rumbo a mi trabajo, y durante el trayecto un sonido anunció la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

_«__Buenos días PRECIOSA, ¿amaneciste bien?, yo lo hice pensando en ti_

_EC__»_

Amaba los mensajes de Edward me instalaban un boba sonrisa durante todo el día; recordé que tenía que llamarlo y confirmar la cita, en cuanto baje del auto marque su número.

— _Días sunshine, ¿amaneciste bien?_ — respondió una voz Aterciopelada.

— Hola Edward, amanecí muy bien, ¿tú? — Conteste cual colegiala.

— _No podía tener una mejor mañana, me desperté pensando en ti_ — añadió.

— Eres demasiado encantador cuando te lo propones, ¿cierto?

— _Es parte de mi encanto_— dijo pagado de sí mismo.

Sonreí — Eres único Cullen — admití — pero admito que es lindo tu encanto — obvio me sonroje hasta la medula cuando lo confesé.

— _Lo sé_ — se carcajeo — _Dime, hablas por alguna razón en particular o solo querías escuchar mi voz _— cuestionó.

— Este… yo quería… este… — balbuce como si fuera una adolescente hormonal en su primera cita — sobre la cita — suspiré.

— _esa es música para mis oídos, dime cariño, ¿ya decidiste para cuando? _

— Si, ¿el viernes te parece bien? — pregunté rogando porque no se hubiera ocupado yo.

— _Claro que puedo, para ti siempre estoy disponible_ — dijo.

— Umm… bueno supongo que este… iré a trabajar — termine avergonzada.

— _Entonces te veré el viernes, paso a recogerte ¿a las siete está bien?_ — me preguntó cortésmente.

— Si, a la siete está bien, — acepté — pero aun no te he dado la dirección de mi casa.

— _No te preocupes, se dónde vives —_ aseguró.

— Como es que… — suspiré — no importa, ya me lo dirás más delante, solo espero que no seas alguien peligroso — bromeé.

— _Peligroso, creo que no_ — dijo _— bueno cariño que tengas un buen día, nos vemos el viernes _— cortó.

Y yo con mi estúpida sonrisa subsistí lo que resto de la mañana, me sentía en una nube de algodón.

* * *

_Aizen se encuentra super apenada por no subir capitulo, y tiene miedo q sus pocas lectoras ia no la keiran :C..._

_Sorry chicas esta vez me pase lo se pero la escuela me ha vuelto loca! y asshh millones de cosas, espero les guste el capitulo y lo lean, lo se tarde años :C, agradezcan a mi beta hermosa Ludwika Cullen q aunque anda igual o peor q yo me dio carrila para terminar xD y bueno ia no prometo nada, solo me les puedo decir q me falta menos d un mes para terminar semetre asi que no se desesperen ya actualizare._

_Reviews x fa?_

_xoxo _

εїз ·´´¯`··._.· ✿ αϊzεn ✿ `·.¸¸.·´´¯`·· εїз


	12. NOTA

Hola Chicas, se que molesta sobre manera las notas de autor, pro era importante darles una explicación a mi ausencia, tal vez fue x el poco éxito o porque han pasado demasiados dramas en mi vida personal, pero por el momento he decidido parar la historia, y no es que no la vaya a concluir, claro que lo hare él cuando es el problema =)

Mil disculpas si esperan un capi nuevo, pero por el momento, he sufrido lo que todas conocemos como lagunas, por más que he intentado escribir no ha salido nada de mi cabeza y para que escribir algo que no me va a satisfacer, de verdad chicas les pido mil disculpas a las pocas personas que si me leían xD, tengan por seguro que el día que este lista, esta historia volverá recargada.

Yo por el momento me dedicare a otras cosas, por lo pronto les subiré una adaptación o alguno que otro OS.

Xoxo

Aizen


End file.
